Une femme, trois hommes
by loveitachi
Summary: Itachi amoureux? Nan, ça ce peut pas! Si? Ils y a juste quelques problèmes. Elle est la soeur à Deidara, elle côtoie les filles du serpent, elle est l'élève de Tsunade et elle aime deux hommes à la chevelure pâle. Bonne chance Itachi! Épilogue! Fic finie!
1. Rencontre de l'akastuki

Maude avait hâte…( Tout mes persos principale s'appelleront Maude dans mes autre fic)

Sa sœur, Deidara,( oui c'est une fille) lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait voir les personnes de sont groupes nommer Akatsuki.

Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Elle était environs la même taille ( 5 pied 7 je mesures trois pouces de plus !!! je suis gigantesque) . Sauf que Maude avait l'allure plus féminine que sa sœur. Mentalement, elles étaient différentes. Deidara aimait le bruit et la violence. Maude, elle, aimait le calme, même si elle adorait écouter de la musique. Elle préférait dormire que combattre( on dirait Shikamaru). Deidara aimait la compagnie tendit que sa sœur aimait être seule. Mais la jeune blonde, tout comme sa sœur, adorait tuer.

Maude décida de s'habiller comme à l'habitude. Un pantalon armé trop grand et un top vert kaki. Elle peigna ses long cheveux blond, puis les attachas. Elle enfila ses baskets. Et mit son bandeau frontal rayé d' Iwa no kuni sur sa taille et pris son matériel de ninja.

- Whaaaa, pensa-t-elle en se regardant, j'ai un look d'enfer

J'ai jamais compris les personnes de 16ans, dit une voix derrière elle

C'est normal, t'as 18, répondit l'adolescente

Hmmmmmm…

Bon! On y va.

Mouais

Les deux sœur partirent. Maude était ravi. Elle pensa soudainement à Itachi…Elle l'avait jamais vu certes, mais Deidara lui en avait tellement parler que c'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. La blonde était tellement concentrer sur lui qu'elle ne vit pas l'arbre (vous connaissez la suite…moi ça m'arrive avec les portes…)

Oulah… , dit Deidara avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Oumrfffimrnaaaff'' ( Quoi? Dites-moi pas que vous ne parler pas l'homo sapiens!!!! Traduction : Ferme la, grosse truie, parce quand j'aurai pu mal au front t'aura pu de têtes )

T'es vraiment stupide ma sœur…

Mange de la marde.

Après trois belles heures de marche ( Sarcastique) Elles tombèrent devant une grosse maison japonaise. ( Et j'ai bien dit grosse ) Deidara pris une clef et débarra la porte. Elle offrit du thé à Maude qui accepta à cause du froid infernal qui régnait dehors ( -3 degrés C, dire que chez moi y fait –10 je l'envie la filles, pas facile quand t'habite au Canada…)

Le décor était assez beau. Tout fait à l'asiatique ( imaginer ça comme vous pouvez…).

Elle attendirent au moins 1h en parlant de tout et de rien ( comme de vrai filles)

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il avait la même cape que Deidara. Ses cheveux était brun et ses yeux était de la même couleur.

Sasori chérie, dit moqueusement Deidara, il était tant que tu rentre.

Hum… Dit-il en se tournant vers sa coéquipière, qui est-ce

C'est Maude, ma sœur, répondit la jeune femme.

Enchanté, dit l'adolescente.

Mouais, salut

Sasori partit vers sa chambre. Ce fut le tour de Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu de rentrer. Et tous saluèrent Maude d'un bref salut. Maude s'attrista, aucune trace de Itachi.

Ça faisait 2 jours que Maude était dans la maison de l'akatsuki. Elle était le plus souvent avec Hidan **( Homme (je donnerais 21ans) dont sa religion est de tuer. ( si vous voulez voir sa biographie ( Pourvu d'un chapelet et d'une faux à trois lames qu'il trimballe avec lui et avec laquelle il lance l'offensive, ce personnage est tout à fait intéressant : c'est un croyant destructeur qu'il ne faut pas offenser, il peut facilement avoir le « sang qui lui monte à la tête, et quand le sang lui monte à la tête… », il devient agressif et violent. Surtout, ne pas blasphémer en sa présence car c'est un fervent croyant ! Il prône une religion, celle de Janshin qui semble s'appuyer sur la destruction, la violence… Il rend grâce à son dieu en effectuant un rituel religieux d'une durée de 30 minutes. Ce rituel consiste en un étrange cérémonial dans lequel Hidan s'auto meurtrit en se donnant des coups de sabre. Masochiste ? Possible…)) qui lui montre beaucoup d'intérêt.**

Il l'avait demander en mariage. On l'à retrouver enterrer vivant.

Il y avait aussi Kakuzu : **Ce personnage est issu du village de Taki.  
Son physique est imposant et pratiquement entièrement recouvert… Peu de renseignements nous ont été fournis : de ses mains, il exerce une pression qui colore son corps pour ensuite lui attribuer une puissante force. Il est assez vulgaire et son comportement est caractérisé par une obsession : l'argent ; en effet, il semble avoir un vif intérêt pour les affaires pécuniaires ; il dépouille ses victimes de leur bien pour s'en emparer.**

Il l'avait menacer à mort parce qu'il voulait son porte-feuille.

L'étrange Tobi aussi : **Recouvert d'un masque à la couleur orangeâtre et spiralé, il ne possède qu'un seul orifice qui laisse fatalement penser que sa vue se limite à un globe oculaire. L'étendue de ses pouvoirs nous est encore inconnue, et seuls quelques traits de sa personnalité nous sont donnés : c'est un fabuleux trouillard, maladroit et faussement diplomate.**

Il avait demander de sortir avec. Il a fini dans la poubelle

Le bizarroïde Sasori : **Originaire du village de Suna, son nom se traduit par le ****"Scorpion du sable rouge"****. On ne s'étonne guère dès lors de son armure qui lui offre une apparence "scorpionnesque" ni même de ses marionnettes qui projettent un poison mortel. Il excelle d'ailleurs dans le ****maniement des marionnettes**** dont il est le créateur - il est par ailleurs l'inventeur de celles de Kankurô. Il faut aussi souligner qu'il tue des humains pour ensuite les transformer en marionnettes, il a assassiné le sandaime Kazekage dans ce but. Mais s'il applique ce principe pour les personnes qu'il extermine, il l'applique aussi pour lui ; en effet selon lui, le corps humain se dégrade, il est éphémère par conséquent s'impose à lui la nécessité de se faire.**

Il avait essayer de la transformer en marionnette. On ne la plus revu depuis…

Fishi friend Kisame : **Kisame est issu du village de la brume (Kirigakure).  
Il est expert en ****Suiton no jutsu****, des techniques d'eau. Il a assassiné son seigneur et est recherché dans tout son pays. Immense, il a aussi tout de la "poissecaye" pourrait-on dire, mais pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'elle se référe au requin ; de même, son appétit sanguinaire l'assimile à ce prédateur des eaux profondes. Il se pare également d'une étonnante épée, "Samehada", peau de requin qui déchiquette et absorbe le chakra.**

Il s'était évanoui quand il l'a vu manger du requin

Et enfin Zetsu : **C'est un personnage encore énigmatique, on ne sait de lui que très peu de choses : on note qu'il est capable d'apparaître là où il le souhaite par le biais de la nature, on remarque notamment qu'il sort de terre ou encore de la végétation. Ensuite il possède un don comparable au byakugan, il peut avoir une grande portée visuelle. Zetsu semble atteint de schizophrénie ( Pour ce mots j'était obliger d'aller au dictionnaire), cela se réfère sans doute à son apparence ambivalente "blanche-noire". Enfin, on ne passe pas à côté de son cannibalisme : il dévore littéralement les cadavres. En somme, pour plaire à Zetsu, l'offrande de 2 ou 3 humains fait sans doute l'affaire...**

Il avait tenté de la dévorer. Si sa sœur n'était pas intervenu, elle en aurait fait une salade.

Elle s'y plaisait bien ici. Certes elle n'avait pas vu Itachi mais…elle profitait de ses journées à soigner Hidan qui s'auto détruisait où passait son temps à lire.

Dit moi Maude, dit soudainement Hidan, s'es-tu chanter?

Oui pourquoi.

Chante, dit-il enthousiastes, Il fait beau, le soleil se couche. Aller

D'accord, dit-elle peu enthousiaste : **Sou sa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibunrashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagara demo ii**  
**arukidashite mou ikkai**

Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae  
Hoerarena go sukinano desuka?  
Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo  
Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?

Hajimari dake yume mite okiu  
Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de

Sou da daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Ktachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanu mama  
Sou sa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibunrashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagara demo ii  
Arukidashite

Mou ikkai.

T'as une voix de déesse, le complimenta-t-il.

Merci, dit-elle embarrasser.

Hidan rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de Maude. Leurs lèvres étaient à 1mm près quand un cri retenti :

HIDAN!!!! PROFITEUR, cria un Tobi enrager.

Cette partit de la fan fiction à été enlever pour cause de scène violente et de mots vulgaire

- Non mais vous ne pouvez jamais vous empêcher vous deux, dit une Maude pas très contente. Elle s'occupait des deux hommes

Désoler, dirent-ils en se lançant des regards meurtriers.

Maude, dit sa sœur. Ta pas vu ma…. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les 2 hommes complètement amocher.

Ta…

Laisse faire, dit-elle en partant le plus vite de cette endroit hostile. À au faite, Itachi reviendra demain.

Cette idiot viens demain, dit innocemment Tobi

Tobi, dit Deidara, même ma patience à des limites…Essaye de dire autres chose la prochaine fois ou je vais trouver une cause à ta mort

Ben quoi? C'est un idiot non?

La ta dépasser Tobi, s'amusa Maude

MORT PAR ÉTOUFFEMENT.

Gff


	2. Maude la meurtrière

Itachi entra dans la maison. Il avait dit à Deidara qu'il rentrerait le lendemain, mais il avait mentit, il voulait tout simplement la paix. Il traversa le salon où il y vit une Deidara en train d'étouffer Tobi. Tout était normal. Il essaya de passer inaperçu mais…

ITACHI-KUNNNNNNNN, s'égaya une Akatsukienne d'Iwa no kuni

« J'aurai mieux fait de rester couché, pensa l'Uchiha »

T'es revenue plus tôt que prévue

Mouais

Super!!!!!!!! À, au fait, voici ma sœur Maude, dit-elle en pointant sa sœur.

Bonjour, fit Maude.

Allo…

Itachi la regarda une micro-seconde et monta dans sa chambre. Il l'avait trouvé jolie, mais Hidan l'avait regardé d'un air Tu-la-regardes-une-seconde-de-plus-et-tu-va-souffrir-énormément. Il avait alors préféré partir de cette endroit infernal avant de finir dans le four. Attendez une minute…Il était plus puissant qu'Hidan, donc , il avait le droit de regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux blond. Maude qu'elle s'appelait… Jolie nom.

Maude avait fini de soigner le jeune ninja du pays de la pluie. Elle n'avait pas aimé façon dont Itachi lui avait parlé. Froid et rapidement. Même s'il était trop mignon, la jeune blonde savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à là tuer. Un mot de trop et elle se trouverait comme Sasori. Sa sœur ne l'avait pas décrit comme ça. Bon, disons qu'elle n'avait pas décrit sa mentalité. Juste son physique. En fait, Deidara d'écrit très, mais j'ai bien dit très, mal. La konoichi l'avait imaginé les cheveux bruns, pas noir. Et pas attaché non plus. Mais là…Il était trop KAWAI!!!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Sasori chéri, dit Deidara, mais où étais-tu?

Je me suis retrouver au fond d'un lac, répondit-il durement en regardant l'adolescente de 16ans qui se faisait petite.

J'peux pas dormir, maugréa Maude en se levant.

Elle regarda le cadran. Il était 1 heure du matin et elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Maude soupira longuement. Deux gros problèmes se posaient :

1e Elle était fatiguée

2e Elle avait une faim de loup

La pire chose de la vie c'était bien avoir les deux en même temps. Elle partit donc à la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Elle trouva vite ce que son estomac réclamait, des fraises. ( J'avoue que manger ça le soir, c'est pas fameux…Attention, mal au ventre!!!) Après avoir fini de manger, elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!

La jeune blonde déboula les escaliers à une vitesse étonnante. Rendu en bas, elle étouffa un juron.

Désoler, s'excusa une voix masculine.

T'aurais pu faire attention, grogna-t-elle.

Maude leva finalement les yeux sur lui. Uchiha Itachi…Sans sa cape d'Akatsuki,

(Non, il n'est pas torse nu sinon Maude aurait eue une crise cardiaque) il avait l'air d'avoir 15ans, même s'il en avait 17. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Décidément, sa sœur était vraiment mauvaise conteuse.

L'homme aux yeux rouge descendit les escaliers et aida la jeune fille à se lever. C'est là qu'il put voir ses beaux yeux bleus. Si pénétrant, si attirant…

Que fais-tu debout si tard? Demanda l'adolescente en interrompant les pensées du membre de l'Akatsuki..

Je te revire la question.

…Euh….J'avais faim, hésita-t-elle. Et toi?

J'avais entendu du bruit…, répondit-il en venant de comprendre d'où venait le bruit.

Maude eue une goutte style manga derrière la tête. Elle était vraiment gênée. Être en chemise de nuit devant le ninja le plus fort de la planète et ,de plus, l'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit.

« Je suis vraiment dans la merde, déplora-t-elle »

Itachi eu une pensée dangereuse. Il tentait depuis toujours de renié l'amour, de peur de perdre de la puissance. Mais à cette instant, il aurait voulu sentir les douces lèvres de la sœur à Deidara contre sa nuque, de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, de la sentir frémir sous ses caresses. Honteux de ses pensées, il pensa à autre chose, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune fille le troublait tant. ( C'est facile mon vieux, y'a une fille jeune et fraîche devant toi, et t'es en manque…non j'déconne XD)

Sans dire un mot, il tourna les talons et repartit dans sa chambre. T.T

« Vraiment pas ma chance, j'aurais voulu parler un peu, déplora encore une fois la jeune blonde ».

Elle monta les escaliers et se retrouva encore en train de les débouler. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Itachi.

TOBIII!!!!!!!!! Se fâcha la konoichi

Euh….Désoler, s'excusa-t-il.

Regarde où tu marches.

Elle remonta les escaliers marcha vers sa chambre. Bien entendu, sa chambre était à l'autre bout du couloir.¬¬. Maude marcha près du mur. Il restait une porte devant elle. Une seule et elle serait saint et sauf. Mais comme Dieu n'a pas l'air à l'aimer…

BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Et oui, notre cher Hidan avait eu la brillante idée d'ouvrir brusquement la porte quand notre chère ninja d'Iwa no kuni était devant. Bref, Maude se retrouva avec une jolie bosse sur le front.

Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa l'assassin.

C'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance, maugréa-t-elle

J'arrive pas à dormir, je descend les escaliers pour me prendre quelque chose à grignoter, expliqua la blondinette. Je remonte les escaliers, mais là gros problème, je déboule les escaliers à cause d'un Itachi que ne sait même pas regarder pour voir si quelqu'un monta. Je remonte les escaliers, mais la c'est à cause de Tobi que je retourne en bas. Enfin, je m'assure qu'il n'y a personne, je re-remonte les escaliers, je reste au mur pour être sur, mais là, c'est un épais qui ouvre sa porte que je me prend en pleine figure.

O.O

Bon, maintenant, je veux rentrer dans ma chambre sinon je tue quelqu'un.

Maude se leva, laissai Hidan qui la regardait d'un air une-chance-qu'elle-n'a-pas-pensé-à-me-tuer. ( Au fait, la raison que Deidara-chan est une femme est que dans l'épisode 332 du site  Hidan appelle Deidara, Deidara-chan, et que chan est pour une femme et que kun est pour un homme!!!! Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir) Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle regarda pour être certaine que la porte était bien verrouiller et péta une crise :

JOURNÉE DE !!!!!!! LA PROCHAINE PERSONNE QUE JE VOIS QUELQU'UN, ELLE/IL VA MOURIR DANS D'AFFREUSE SOUFFRANCE, JE LE JURE SUR LA TÊTE DE DIEU!!!!!

Maude-chan, dit un Sasori qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à cause du bruit infernal. Pourquoi gueules-tu?

- Tentententeeeeeeeen!!!!Tentententeeeeeen. ( Musique qui annonce une catastrophe)

( J'ai la mauvaise nouvelle de vous annoncez la disparition de notre Sasori chéri, comme le dit si bien Deidara. Nous menons actuellement une enquête pour le retrouver, et nous espérons qu'il soit vivant).

Le lendemain matin, c'est dans une joie que Maude retrouva ses compagnons. Kisame parla le premier :

Bon, Maude, nous avons deux questions à te poser, 1e Sais-tu où est Sasori?

Pas la moindre idée, répondit la ninja en roulant de yeux et en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de sang sur ses doigts.

Et pourquoi as-tu crier hier soir?

Tu devrais demander à Sasori, s'il revient.

….., firent tous, ( Je crois qu'ils viennent de trouver la coupable)

Shikashi…(cependant, mais), hier pourtant, tu étais en colère, remarqua l'homme au cheveux blanc

Moi? Meuh Non.

….¬¬

COUPABLE!!!! Hurla Tobi

La lumière s'éteignit subitement et on put entre quelque mot :

Non…. Mau….. pour….aie….. ouche…. NON!!!!!!!…

Quand la lumière se ralluma, il n'y avait aucune trace de Tobi et Maude sifflait d'un air qui supposait qu'elle était innocente. On comprenait maintenant pourquoi Deidara disait que sa sœur était cruelle parfois.

Maintenant que Tobi avait disparue, Hidan pouvait en profiter… Mais le regard que lui lançait Kakuzu l'en dissuada. L'homme masqué pointa Itachi. L'immortel comprit qu'il avait un nouveau rival.

Zetsu entra dans la maison, accompagné, ou plutôt portant dans ses bras, la tête de Sasori

« Dommage, pensa Maude »

J'ai trouver Sasori attacher à une corde avec un piège à ours en dessous. 2 minutes plus tard et il saurait mort, annonça l'homme végétal

Vraiment, fit la fille habiller en armé en feignant d'être surprise.

¬¬…., dirent tous.

À aussi, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Tobi? Demanda Zetsu

Ben, tu vas pas nous croire, mais la lumière s'était soudainement fermé et quand elle s'est rallumée, il n'y avait aucune trace de Tobi, répondit la konoichi

Oh…., dit la plante en comprennent ce qui c'est passé.

Étrange, n'est-ce pas.

Oui, effectivement.

La jeune fille de 16 ans se leva et partit dehors. Elle marcha 1 kilomètre et arriva dans une grotte.

Bon, maintenant Tobi, on va passer au chose sérieuse.

L'homme avec un masque était ligoté. ( On se demande tous comment elle a put l'emmener là en moins de 5 secondes) Maude sortit une plume et entreprit la pire torture au monde, le chatouillement. ( Je suis hyper chatouilleuse, j'imagine le mec O.O)

On put entendre les rires de Tobi à plus de 1000000000000000000 kilomètres à la ronde.

À suivre…

Merci pour commentaire, elle me font énormément plaisir.. Je sais que ça été un peu long, mais je vais me reprendre pour les autres chapitres Ciao


	3. Censuré

La relation entre Itachi et la jeune Maude ne s'était guère améliorée. Elle aurait parié tout sont argent pour savoir pourquoi la jeune homme l'évitait. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal. Contre lui…Elle était gentille avec lui. Elle ne le torturait pas comme elle faisait avec les autres membre. Était-ce à cause qu'Hidan la courtisait. ( Ça marche jamais, il y a toujours un incident ''bizarre'' qui survient.). Qu'avait-elle fait! La koinoichi en parla avec sa grande sœur.

« Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua sa sœur Deidara. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il n'est pas sociable. Antisocial comme on dit. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est si attirant. »

Maude lui donna un sourire forcer avant de lui annoncer qu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Ça sentait trop le Sasori disait-elle.

Elle a un don, pensa Deidara en voyant l'homme marionnette entrer dans la cuisine une vingtaine de secondse après que sa sœur soit sortit.

Le temps était frisquet à l'extérieur. Et comme une idiote, elle était sortit en t-shirt et en mini-jupe. Pas question qu'elle revienne à la maison pour se chercher un manteau. Plutôt mourir. Son manteau était rose! Rose! Mais vous y pensez. La honte totale. Maude décida de se promener un peu. De courir plutôt, pour se réchauffer. La jeune fille courut beaucoup. Une dizaine de kilomètre au total. Mais elle finit par s'arrêter. Le froid était trop mordant. En voulant savoir où elle était rendue, Maude se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdue son sens de l'orientation. Attendez une minute, elle n'avait jamais eue d'orientation. Ça réglait le problème.

Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le paysage. La blonde était en haut d'une falaise. La vue était splendide. Parfait pour torturer Tobi ou Sasori en les poussant en bas. Elle s'assit en tailleur et rêva de plusieurs belles tortures qu'elle ferait subir à l'homme masqué le lendemain. Maude ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était blanche et qu'elle mourait de froid. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte seulement quand un manteau se posa sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta, sortit un kunai et se mit en position d'attaque. Une main attrapa la sienne qui avait l'arme. Quand elle leva les yeux, Maude vit qu'elle avait attaqué un certain Uchiha.

« Itachi!, s'exclama-t-elle surprise. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'attaques? »

La konoichi choisi de ne pas répondre. Elle lui tendit plutôt le manteau de l'Akatsuki qu'elle avait sur elle.

« Garde le, tu es complètement gelée, dit-il en repoussant le manteau. »

Maude remarqua alors qu'elle claquait des dents. La ninja d'Iwa no kuni étouffa un juron. Sans aucune raison, Itachi sauta sur elle et ils dévalèrent la falaise. L'homme aux cernes était maintenant sur elle.

« Mais que fais-tu?, se fâcha la blonde »

« Chut »

Maude leva les yeux et put voir des personnes qui regardaient vers le ciel. Des chasseurs de nukenins qui ne les avaient certainement pas vu. Dès qu'ils furent partit, Itachi se leva, suivit de Maude qui s'empressa de le gifler violemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!, s'exclama le brunet en posant sa main sur sa joue. »

Elle pointa un doigt vers sa face. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, cria de rage et tourna brusquement les talons, faisant tomber la cape. Itachi ramassa la cape et couru après Maude. Il lui prit la main.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites?, demanda-t-il durement »

« C'est toi qui m'évites! »

L'Uchiha lui mit sa cape sur les épaules et commença à marcher.

« Viens, on rentre »

La konoichi le fixa longtemps avant de le suivre.

XxxX

« Réveille toi, ô déesse du sommeil, murmura Kabuto en la secouant un peu. Tu as l'école aujourd'hui »

« Non, murmura Akane d'une voix endormie. Encore cinq minutes »

« Tu m'as dit ça il y a cinq minutes. »

Et c'est probablement ce que je vais dire dans cinq minutes, ricana intérieurement la jeune adolescente.

« Lève toi où je te réveille de la même façon que je lève ta sœur » ( Pensez à une plume et à un pied.)

Akane se releva aussi vite que son ombre. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesses tandis que Kabuto s'habillait lentement tout en riant de bon cœur. Dès qu'elle eut mit son uniforme bleu et blanc avec un papillons rose, l'homme au cheveux gris l'enlaça tendrement et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser.

« Je te déteste, maugréa l'écolière en regardant l'heure qui avait sur son réveille » ( Disons qu'elle a plus de deux heures d'avance, environs quatre heures du matin)

« Moi je t'adores, répliqua le shinobi d'Oto no kuni en embrassant le bout de son oreille tout en la faisant frémire »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années entra dans la chambre.

« Akane a couchée avec Kabuto et Otosan ne sera pas content, chanta la sœur à Akane »

« Ferme-là Nada!, se fâcha Akane en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amoureux »

Kabuto sourit en voyant les deux jeunes sœurs se disputer. Akane était âgée de dix-huit ans. Elle portait de long cheveux d'ébène et des beaux yeux bruns pétillants. Plutôt grande, elle avait une généreuse poitrine. Elle avait aussi un percing sur le nombrils. La brunette était très calme et sérieuse. Sa sœur était son parfait contraire. Cheveux blancs coupés courts en carré et des yeux jaunes dont les pupilles étaient verticales. Elle ne portait aucune boucle d'oreille. Contrairement à sa sœur, Nadeshiko ( Nada est son surnom) était petite et n'avait presque aucune poitrine. Elle était surexcitée et presque jamais sérieuse. Nada était âgée de quinze ans. Malgré qu'elles soient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Les deux sœurs étaient les filles d'Orochimaru.

Ensemble, Nadeshiko et Akane avait crée un groupe de musique avec l'aide d'Haisha, jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux yeux verts émeraudes et à la tignasse rousse. Nada la guitare, Akane la basse et Haisha la baterie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune chanteuse.

XxxX

Itachi et compagnie déjeunaient tranquillement dans la cuisine. Étrangement, Maude n'était pas là.

« Où est Maude?, demanda finalement Hidan. D'habitude, elle est toujours une des prem… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri de surprise se fit entendre. Ils entendirent des pas et Maude daigna enfin de venir les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Les membres de l'Akatsuki fut surpris qu'elle soit habillées en uniforme bleu et blanc avec un papillons rose.

« Ben quoi?, questionna-t-elle surprise du regard de ses compagnons »

« Pourquoi…, balbutia Tobi. Es-tu en uniforme d'école? »

« Devine, ironisa la jeune demoiselle. »

« Tu vas à l'école? »

« Non, t'il, je fais un concours de mode »

« Ah, bon, fit le masqué »

Deidara le tapa sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot. ( Ce qui n'est pas faux). Itachi ne lança qu'un demi-regard à ses deux coéquipiers avant de recommencer à lire son journal avec son habituel café du matin. Maude et lui s'ignoraient superbement. La jeune fille prit la pomme qu'Hidan allait porter à sa bouche avant de partir sur un bref « Bebye ». Mais elle revint trente secondes plus tard et cette fois, elle eue l'intelligence de prendre une carte.

XxxX

Classe 203 : Tous les élèves se préparait au cour de français qui était donné par Mme Keiko. Nadeshiko, comme à son habitude, dormait la tête sur son bureau. La première cloche sonna. La blanche sursauta, mais remarqua que ce n'était que la cloche pour les avertir de regagner leur classe. Elle en profita pour chercher ses livres de français, son experts en conjugaison, son agenda et son étuis à crayon. Puis, trois minutes plus tard, la deuxième cloche sonna. Tous les élèves se levèrent et le professeur entra en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

« Bonjour Madame Keiko, firent en cœurs les trente-deux élèves de la même voix monotorne. » ( Je vous jure! On fait ça en classe )

« Bonjour, fit la professeur de sa voix de fillette avec sa face de crapaud pendant que les élèves s'assoyaient en silence. Nous aurons une nouvelle élève!, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement »

Tous les regards se rivèrent vers la blonde. Maude ( On y avait pensé hein?) était fière. Elle soutint tout leur regard sans sourciller.

« Elle s'appelle Maude, annonça la femme. Tu vas t'assoire…Ha! À côté de Nadeshiko, oui la blanchette. »

La konoichi s'installa et le cour commença. À la fin du cour, le professeur donna, comme devoir, une rédaction pour le lendemain. Il fallait écrire une courte histoire dont l'héros sortait avec un Nukenin.

Étrange, pensa la Nukenin.

Le cour de musique se passa mieux. Maude avait chantée devant tout le monde. Nada avait été étonnée par la beauté de sa voix. Elle en reparlerait avec sa sœur. Le midi, la ninja d'Iwa no kuni mangea avec le groupe sans chanteur qui lui demandèrent de jouer dans leur groupe. Maude hésita.

« Allez, S.v.p, supplia la rouquine. »

« Tu chantes hyper bien, commenta la blanche »

Après maintes effort, le trio réussi à arracher la jeune fille de son hésitation. Vu qu'elles n'avaient pas de nom, elles décidèrent de le chercher maintenant.

« Blueberry?, proposa la brunette. »

« Arkk!!! Sexy women, décida Haisha »

« Non, riposta Nadeshiko. Furax girls »

« Crocoto? »

« Jamais! »

« Ati Ata?, proposa timidement Maude »

« Ati Ata?, demanda la plus jeune »

« Secret de femme.»

« Je suis d'accord!, accepta la serpent »

« Moi aussi, imita la rouquine. »

« Okidoki, fit Akane »

Ainsi, le groupe Ati Ata fut formé.

Les autres cour, aussi ennuyeux soit-il, passèrent très vite. Dès que la cloche de la fin de journée retenti, Maude se dépêcha de sortir pour pouvoir commencé sa rédaction. Elle avait déjà choisie le Nukenin : Itachi! Ça risquait d'être enflammé. Elle marcha dans la forêt. On la prit soudainement par la taille. Maude sursauta, se pencha et donna un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre de son agresseur.

« Ça va pas non?!?!?, cria une voix que Maude connaissait bien »

« Hidan, fit-elle surprise. Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je venais te chercher, répondit le blanchet en se relevant et en se frottant douloureusement le ventre. »

Ils marchèrent vers la maison cachée de l'Akatsuki. Mais rendu à un certain moment, Hidan arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers la nouvelle chanteuse du groupe. Le lui pris doucement les mains. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Itachi se promenait tranquillement dans la forêt. À chaque fois, le doux visage souriant de la sœur à Deidara se faufilait dans ses pensées. Il ravala sa rage. Mais ce qu'il vu entre les arbres lui donna le coup de crier de rage et de pleurer de désespoir en même temps. Maude embrassait Hidan. Où plutôt le contraire. La jeune blonde ne semblait pas apprécier le baiser.

Une immense bûche sortit des buissons pour aller frapper la tête à l'immortel qui revola quelques mètres plus loin. Une fille au cheveux blanc, une fille au cheveux d'ébène et une rouquine sortir des buissons. ( Z'avez cru que c'était Itachi hein? Loll).

« Bas les pattes!!!, s'écria Haisha en pointant l'Akatsukien qui se relevait. »

« On ne la touche pas!!!!, l'imita Nadeshiko »

« Dégoûtant!, finit Akane »

Hidan se releva, sorta sa fourche et la pointa vers le trio. ( Et Maude, on l'ignore? )

« Qui êtes-vous?, demanda-t-il durement »

« Nous sommes les protectrices de Maude, répondit fièrement la rouquine »

« Tu t'appelles? »

« Haishanero triokaalberter fuchashayonbitopkikoperu, répondit la jeune écolière en levant les yeux de fierté. Haisha, plutôt. »

« Ne mets plus jamais t'es sales pattes sur Maude, déclara Nada »

« En plus, elle ne t'aime pas, fit Akane »

« De quesser?!?!?, fit la concernée »

La brunette lui lança un bouquin.

« Mon journal personnel!!!!!!, s'exclama la nukenin »

« Ben ouais, dit Akane en haussant les épaules. Elle préfère Itachi!, ajouta la fille d'Orochimaru en se tournant vers Hidan »

Le cœur d'Itachi manqua un bond. Maude _l'aimait._ Lui qui était froid et distant avec elle avait réussi à se tailler une place dans son cœur. Quand il vit la konoichi rougir, il sut que c'était vrai. Par contre, l'autre membre de l'Akatsuki n'était pas du tout content. Il partit sans laisser un regard à la blonde. Les trois amies de l'écolière la poussèrent vers la forêt pour lui parler. Itachi resta quelque minutes songeur avant de prendre la direction de la maison.

XxxX

Quelques heures plus tard, Maude rentra à la maison. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et elle portait du maquillage. Hidan, qui lisait au salon, l'ignora parfaitement.

« Maude… tes cheveux…., remarqua Deidara »

« Laisse tomber, soupira la nukenin »

Vu l'heure tardive, la blonde décida d'aller se coucher. Mais elle ne put dormir. Elle restait allonger sur son lit, en pensant des événements de la journée. École, Ati Ata, Hidan, journal, discussion. Elle était épuisée.

Il devait être minuit quand on cogna à la porte.

« Entrez, murmura la jeune fille. »

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Itachi.

« Itachi-san? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? »

Sans dire un mot, l'Uchiha s'approcha de Maude encore sur son lit et s'assit sur le rebord. La konoichi s'assit à son tour. Elle le regardait fixement. Elle ne comprenait rien de son comportement plus qu'étrange. Sans avertissement, le brunet se pencha vers la chanteuse et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Maude fut surprise, mais ne protesta aucunement. Elle laissa les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Itachi caresser les siennes. Maude profita pleinement de son amour, termina la jeune blonde en refermant la dernière page de son texte.

Toute la classe applaudire. ( Lolll!!!!! Vous y avez tous cru Tout était faux!!!! Du premier baiser au baiser d'Itachi Je suis trop cruel ) La blonde se rassit à sa place.

« Félicitation, commenta Nadeshiko »

« Merci »


	4. Quand le destin nous réuni à nouveau

_( Entre les - -, c'est comme une petite voix derrière)_

_J'ai rien à pardonner – er - _

_T'as rien à me faire croire – oire-_

_Ce que t'as fait, je l'ai fait _

_Je l'ai fait sans le savoir – oir- _

_Va-t'en – va t'en-----_

_J'veux pas qu'un jour mes yeux_

_Te cherchent sans te voir – te voir-_

_J'veux pas qu'on soit trop vieux_

_Qu'on ait des idées noires – oires-_

_Va-t'en –va t'en------_

Nakano regarda Maude chanter. Elle chantait si bien. Ati Ata avait lancé une annonce dans le journal étudiant pour quelqu'un qui pourrait enregistrer leur musique et faire des clip et il avait accepté sur-le-champ. D'après les professionnels, leur première chanson, Va-t'en, allait bientôt sortir. Il en était fier. Bien sûr, voyons!

_J'ai beau t'aimer, j'peux plus t'aimer_

_Les mains de cette fille sur ta peau – eau-_

_Ca m'donne des frissons dans le dos_

_Rien qu'd'y penser, j'peux plus l'cacher_

_J'ai pas besoin de toi pour t'aimer – aimer- _

Ce n'est plus toi que j'aime 

_Mais celui que tu étais_

_J'crois pas que tu t'en souviennes – ennnes- _

_Moi j'l'ai pas oubliée – ée-_

_Va-t'en – va t'en------_

_Mon coeur est le plus fort – ort-_

_Et dans dix ans de là_

_Je t'aimerai encore – encore-_

_Je t'aimerai sans toi_

_Va-t'en –va t'en------_

_J'ai bien assez de souvenirs –ir-_

_Pour vivre dans l'éternité_

_Le bonheur qu'on a pas su t'nir – ir-_

_Rien qu'd'y penser, j'pourrais chialer_

_J'ai pas besoin de toi pour t'aimer – er her-_

_J'ai rien à pardonner_

_T'as rien à me faire croire – oire-_

_Ce que t'as fait, je l'ai fait_

_Je l'ai fait sans le savoir – oir-_

_Va-t'en -va t'en------_

« C'est parfait! J'adore! », s'exclama Maude, toute joyeuse en regardant son premier clip.

Elle avait gardé le secret qu'elle était chanteuse, de peur que sa sœur ne la tue pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Nakano, un garçon de 19 ans aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux noirs attachés en une tresse qui lui allait jusqu'à la cheville, lui sourit. Mitsuki, la styliste du groupe qui avait créée tous les vêtements de Maude et ses amies pour le clip, une jeune fille de 16ans aux cheveux bleus électriques court et aux yeux dorées, sourit elle aussi. Akane frappa sur le dos de son amie nukenin en la faisant sursauter.

« C'est super pour notre première chanson », commenta la brunette. « J'ai hâte à la deuxième. »

« Au fait, Akane…Où étais-tu hier soir? », demanda Maude avec un sourire espiègle en se frottant derrière la tête. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler des millions de fois. »

La fille d'Orochimaru se mit à rougir. Il ne fallait pas que Nadeshiko dise qu'elle s'était totalement abandonnée au bras de Kabuto-kun. ( encore une fois -.-')

« Elle a passée la nuit avec son petit ami! », s'exclama sa jeune en faisant rougir de plus belle son aînée.

« Ohhhh! Je vois », ricana la sœur à Deidara.

Le groupe éclata de rire sauf la petite amie du serviteur d'Orochimaru. Il fut décidé que ce soit Nakano qui enverrait la chanson( Je sais pas trop comment ça marche…-.-'). Demain, elle passera à la télé. Maude se promit de ne pas êtres chez le repère de l'Akatsuki au moment où il va jouer. Mieux ne vaut pas jouer avec le feu.

Le portable à la nukenin sonna :

« Oui allô, Maude à l'appareil. », répondit celle-ci.

« T'es où??!?! », demanda sa sœur qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

_Punaise! pensa la konoichi. _

« Euh…Je suis chez une amie »

« Rentre tout de suite!!! », s'exclama Deidara en sachant que sa sœur n'était pas très discrète en matière de secret. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle révèle où l'Akatsuki habitait.

La chanteuse raccrocha son portable sous le nez de son aînée. Elle soupira et se tourna vers ses amis. Nakano lui proposa de rester et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Pas question de rentrer chez elle avant le lendemain soir. Elle tenait à sa précieuse vie, et à son nounours adorée ( il fait quoi la dedans.).

Akane et Nada saluèrent leur amis et partirent vers le repère de leur père. ( Tiens! Ça rime! Blague idiote…) La brunette alla vers sa chambre tandis que la blanchette partait pour la cuisine afin de grignoter quelque chose. À peine Akane eut le temps de mettre sa main sur la poigner de porte qu'on l'enlaça par la taille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir c'était qui.

« Kabuto-kun », susurra-t-elle.

Kabuto lui sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle ne lui résista aucunement et approfondit même le baiser. Elle se retourna et l'enlaça à son tour. Kabuto rompit le doux baiser.

« Tu es de moins en moins souvent ici », déplora-t-il en lui caressant doucement le visage.

« Je sais… Mais tu sais que je réalise mon rêve! », protesta la jeune fille.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. L'homme au cheveux gris lui caressa doucement le dos. Akane commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Incapable de résister au pulsion de son corps, Kabuto la souleva en l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lui faire passer une nuit d'amour dont elle se souviendrait pendant longtemps.

XxxX

Maude se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle était épuisée. Elle s'avait qu'elle se ferait étriper par sa sœur le lendemain, mais elle réalisait son rêve! Ren serait sûrement fier d'elle. Iya! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui. Non…. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ren-kun…. Elle combattit tans bien que mal la tristesse qui envahissait son âme, et, épuisée, fini par s'endormir dans un sommeil remplis de tristesse et de douleur.

Elle se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Elle avait encore le même nom sur les lèvres, Ren. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi elle? ( Gnak, je suis cruelle, je ne vous laisse pas savoir c'est qui). On cogna à sa porte. Maude n'eut même pas la force de répondre. C'était Nakano.

« Maude, tu viens, il faut aller à l'école! »

Masquant sa tristesse, elle lui sourit et revêtit son uniforme d'école. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Nakano qui était sortit pour lui laisser son intimité.

« On y va? »

« Ouais! »

XxxX

Akane, qui s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de Kabuto avec tristesse, marchait le long du laboratoire de son père. Elle s'arrêta devant un tube rempli d'un liquide vert. Un homme nu y était plongé.

« C'est ma nouvelle création », fit la voix de son père derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il se dirigea vers un ordinateur, pianota quelque chose qui vida le contenue du tube. L'homme en sortit en titubant et leva ses yeux vers l'enfant du serpent. Il avait les cheveux blancs qui lui arrivait au épaule et les yeux oranges.

« Il va venir à l'école avec toi et Nadeshiko, il sait ce qu'est votre mission. Si on vous questionne, dit lui que c'est un cousin éloigné », lui dit son père.

Elle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

XxxX

Après plusieurs semaines, Tobi et Hidan avaient finalement renoncé à conquérir Maude. Itachi, quant à lui, ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'il avait attrapé en croisant pour la première fois le regard de la sœur à Deidara. Il tentait doucement de s'approcher de la jeune blonde, sans pour autant lui laisser paraître ses sentiments. Il lui donnait raison quand elle se disputait avec sa sœur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Parfois, un micro sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres quand il croisait le regard de Maude, et parfois aussi, elle lui répondait par un de ses magnifiques sourires. Il s'était aussi demandé où elle avait appris ses jutsus médicinaux, mais n'avait rien demandé.

« Foutu!!!!!!!! », gueula Deidara en faisant les cents pas.

Depuis que Maude lui avait raccroché au nez, elle était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Deidara, laisse là faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est sa vie », fit Itachi en aiguisant ses Kunai.

« Non! Je suis sûre qu'elle va tout dire! »

« Maude-chan n'est pas stupide »

Deidara grommela quelque chose et se tourna vers le porteur du Sharingan.

« Es-tu amoureux de ma sœur? Il me semble que tu la protège souvent. »

« Je n'aime pas Maude-chan, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai confiance en elle. », répliqua-t-il sèchement en tournant les talons.

Ce n'était qu'une demi vérité. Car en réalité, il l'aimait.

XxxX

Maude était abasourdie. Quand elle était entrée dans la classe, elle avait vu un nouvel élève. Il avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux dorées. Il lui avait pris doucement les mains en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

''Ren…….''. avait-elle pensé. Non, c'était impossible! Ren était mort. Mort depuis un an.

Keiko-sensei avait rompu le charme en attirant le nouveau venu vers elle. Elle l'avait présenté à la classe en disant qu'il s'appelait Cameron. Elle l'avait ensuite placée derrière elle. Maude n'avait pas pu se concentrer pendant le cours de Math. Un flot de paroles avaient déversés dans sa mémoire.

( mini flash back)

-Ren-kun…, murmura une jeune fille dans l'oreille de son petit ami.

Je t'aime Ren-kun, annonça la même petite fille en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

REN-KUN!!!!!!!!, s'écria la petite blonde en voyant son ami s'écrasé au sol, une épée dans l'abdomen.

( fin du mini flash back)

Quand le cour avait fini, Cameron avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de la chanteuse.

« J'aimerais te parler seul à seul », avait-il dit.

Il l'avait ensuite entraîné dans la forêt tout près de l'école. Il l'avait attiré dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé sans qu'elle proteste. Ensuite, il lui avait caressé les cheveux en souriant de son air stupéfait.

« Nous sommes à nouveau réuni, Maude-chan », avait murmuré le jeune garçon en reposants ses lèvres contre les siennes, au moment même où Itachi venait voir pour savoir d'où venait le bruit.

Ensuite, ça avait été le noir. Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit d'hôpital, couverte de sang. Un homme au cheveux gris en bataille était entré, et c'était à nouveau le noir. Elle s'était de nouveau réveillée, complètement déboussolée. L'homme aux cheveux gris, qui était toujours là s'était présenté :

« Bonjours, je vois que vous êtes réveillées, ça fait quatre jours que vous dormez. », il fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Je me présente, Hatake Kakashi. »


	5. Innocence

**Moi, moi, moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loveitachi est de retour pour le nouveau chapitre d'Une femme, trois hommes. Yes! L'histoire est en place, l'aventure va pouvoir commencer! ( Mon problème, c'est toujours le début dans les histoires…). On va enfin comprendre le sens du titre.**

**Désolé pour le retard' J'ai manqué d'ordi et mes brouillons en papier semblent avoir la manie de disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir. Et je tente toujours d'améliorer mon style d'écriture. 10 brouillons pour ce chapitre'**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

Mitsuki soupira. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de semaines qu'elle avait passé à la bibliothèque pour trouver un problème à l'amnésie de Maude. Kakashi l'avait trouvé, la gorge tranchée, dans une rivière et l'avait emmenée à Konoha. Quand Tsunade avait vu la jeune Nukenin, elle s'était quasi évanouie. Allez savoir. Maude avait été son élève. Ça expliquerait son caractère… dangereux et son goût pour les affaires d'argents. Bref, l'Hokage l'avait soigné et la chanteuse s'était révélée être amnésique. Charmant. Autre nouvelle, Akane avait planqué Kabuto. Elle l'avait trouvé en train de draguer une fille. Le spectacle avait été plutôt… divertissant. Aussi, Nakano et Haisha sortaient enfin ensemble, grâce à Maude qui les avaient disons poussé. Et Nadeshiko…. Elle s'était totalement métamorphosée. Elle était devenue une séduisante jeune femme de seize ans qui faisait tournée bien des têtes.

Mitsuki soupira. La personnalité de l'amnésique avait beaucoup changé. Bien que charmante, elle n'était plus la même. Elle ne se rappelait pas des bons moment et des conneries qu'ils avaient fait, jadis. Elle semblait plus féminine : craquant totalement sur le rose, se maquillant, se mêlant à la vie amoureuse des autres, souriant beaucoup. Bref, son parfait contraire. De plus, Kakashi et elle menaient une vie amoureuse. L'ancienne Maude n'aurait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme le grisounet. Et surtout, qui était ce Ren que Maude parlait souvent dans ses rêves? Celle-ci disait l'ignorer, mais Ati Ata se doutait de quelque chose. Peu être l'ancienne Konoichi le savait-elle? Mystère et boule de gomme.

Mitsuki regarda la pile de livre qui se tenait devant elle. Adieu le sommeil et bonjour nuit blanche. Elle lâcha un troisième soupire avant de prendre la montagne de bouquin et de sortir de ''l'enfer'' comme disait souvent Nadeshiko. Elle avança doucement, prenant soin de pas trébucher. Elle marcha quelques coins de rue avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle avait _sentit_ quelque chose. Un chat passa. Soupirant, Mitsuki continua sa route, ce n'était qu'un chat. Elle ne vit pas les deux yeux rouges qui l'observait avant de disparaître dans la nuit sombre.

« Konohamaru! », hurla une voix à l'autre bout de la rue.

Ledit Konohamaru couru pour échapper à son sensei Iruka, mais ne vit pas la jeune fille bourée de livre figée sur place. Il fonça sur elle avant de tomber sur le sol et laisser passer un gémissement de douleur. Prise de panique, il se releva et partit en toute vitesse. Mitsuki grogna. Foutu gamin. Pas une once de politesse dans la cervelle. Heureusement, en bon samaritain, Iruka aida la styliste à ramasser ses livres. Il s'excusa du comportement de son élève. La fille aux cheveux bleus sourit, et prit d'un sentiment étrange, Iruka lui proposa à l'aider à ramener ses bouquins chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta.

« Qui êtes-vous? », souffla enfin le Chuunin à la jeune fille. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. »

« Je m'appelle Kune Mitsuki, styliste dans Ati Ata », répondit-elle, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Ah oui, le nouveau groupe qui fait fureur auprès des jeunes, dont la chanteuse est amnésique. C'est la une dans les médias tous les jours. », fit Iruka.

La jeune adulte grogna. Depuis des semaines, les médias semblaient être au courant de tout dans la vie du groupe. Il en avait parlé dans tous les journaux quand Maude eut ses dix-sept ans. Cette dernière avait failli détruire le poste de radio, si Kakashi ne l'en avait pas empêché. Iruka sourit. Ils parlèrent joyeusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Arrivée devant le nouvelle appartement des Ati Ata, elle le remercia et entra chez elle. Une nouvelle émotions parcourait son corps. Umino Iruka… charmant comme nom.

XxxX

« Lequel est le plus beau, le rose ou le bleu? », demanda joyeusement Maude à Akane.

'' _Entre rose flash et bleu poudre… à se demander lequel est le plus laid''_, songea cette dernière en regardant les vêtements de son amie. « T'es sur que tu veux porter »

« Ben ouais! C'est beau, le rose. »

« Oui, mais… Si tu rajoutes du noir et du blanc. Pas avec du bleu poudre! »

Maude grogna, prit un jeans short taille basse, l'enfila de même que sa camisole rose fluo par dessus sa brassière blanche , mit des sandales qui mettaient ses jambes soigneusement épilées en valeur et peigna ses cheveux. La chanteuse avait rajouté quelque mèche rouge-rose dans ses cheveux, quelque jours plus tôt et, au grand malheur d'Akane qui partageait sa chambre, elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'ils étaient trop _rouge _dès qu'elle se levait le matin_. ''J'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes comme avant'', _se désola Akane. Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Maude grogna encore une fois, et se mit à la recherche d'un de ses colliers de saphir. Elle tomba sur un bout de papier. Son cœur se serra. Son ''ancienne'' elle l'avait écrit. C'était Nakano qui lui avait donné, sûrement pour lui faire retrouver sa mémoire. La seule partit visible semblait être le refrain :

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away,_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

Elle le voyait bien que ses amis voudraient qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Rageuse, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Le vent souffla de par la fenêtre ouverte et le papier s'envola. Il parcouru la ville avant de se fondre dans la forêt, et de tomber dans les mains de… Tobi.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki avait envoyé ses membres à la recherche de Maude car elle en savait trop sur le groupe. Et Tobi fut donc responsable de Konoha. Il regarda avec étonnement le bout de papier, avant de reconnaître l'écriture de la sœur à Deidara. Il lit trois ligne de la chanson, avant que le papier s'envole de nouveau vers de nouveaux horizons.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it make you wanna cry. _

Tobi soupira et regarda au alentour. Que des arbres.

« Tobi croit qu'il est paumé. »

L'Akatsukien fit quelque pas pour s'orienter.

« Tobi est effectivement paumé. »

Une voix féminine se mit à crier. L'orgueil du jeune homme gonfla et il décida d'aller l'aider. Il était un gentilhomme et allait aidé la jeune femme en détresse.. Il couru jusqu'à la voix, qui se révéla être une Nadeshiko tout aussi paumée que Tobi. Leurs regards se croisèrent….

XxxX

« Mais où est Nada? », s'impatienta Maude, les bras croisés, en tapant du pied.

« Je sais pas », fit Akane en frappant un arbre. La colère s'empara d'elle. Sa stupide sœur était supposée être au point de rendez-vous il y a une heure de cela. Maude soupira une troisième fois. Nakano se renfrogna et enlaça Haisha en embrassant sa tignasse rousse.

« Maude? »

Celle-ci se retourna vivement vers la voix masculine et familière. Nadeshiko était arrivée, mais elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme vêtu d'une tunique d'un cuir totalement noir et d'un masque en spiral orangé l'accompagnait.

« Tobi est content de revoir Maude-chan! », s'exclama celui-ci en ouvrant les bas.

Maude recula, effrayée. Mais qui était ce…. Ce…. Ce mec? Nada leur expliqua qu'elle s'était paumée dans la forêt et qu'elle avait rencontré un pauvre Tobi tout aussi paumé qu'elle. Ils avaient donc décidé de chercher ensemble et avait réussi à trouver le chemin grâce à Hinata qui s'entraînait tout près.

« Maude ne reconnaît pas Tobi? », s'inquiéta le Nukenin. « Mais Tobi est pourtant un bon garçon! »

La Nukenin fronça les sourcils. Tobi… ce nom lui disait quelque chose….

XxxX

Le papier s'envola doucement. Il partit vers les régions d'Oto no kuni. Il fit des arabesques spectaculaire avant qu'une blonde ne le rattrape en vol, un requin à ses côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda Kisame et tentant de regarder le bout de papier.

« On dirait…. l'écriture de ma sœur! », découvrit la Nukenin en regardant avec étonnement la chanson. « Et c'est une chanson. »

Elle lut un morceau à voix haute.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it make you wanna cry._

_It's so beautiful it make you wanna cry._

"C'est de l'anglais", constata Kisame en haussa les sourcils.

« Konoha », murmura Deidara.

Le jeune adulte regarda d'un air étrange la blonde, avant d'acquiescer. Ils prirent la direction du village de la feuille. Kisame se remémora le doux visage de celle qu'Itachi aimait et une nouvelle énergie le parcouru. Il allait la trouver coûte que coûte. Car il savait qu'Itachi lui en voudrait. Les membres de l'Akatsuki avait trouvé étrange que le jeune homme brun voulait absolument chercher l'amnésique, avant que Tobi découvre qu'il était follement amoureux de Maude. Deidara avait été furieuse, mais Kisame trouvait cela amusant. Quelqu'un avait enfin réussi à faire fondre le glaçon!

XxxX

Plus loin….

« Mitsuki-san! », cria Iruka en apercevant la jeune fille au détour d'une rue.

« Ah! Iruka-san? », fit-elle en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle en courant.

Le Juunin s'arrêta près de la jeune fille en lui souhaitant bonjour. Mitsuki sourit. Ils s'étaient revus quelques fois après la nuit où Konohamaru lui avait souhaité un bonjours très…. Brutal.

« J… j'aimerais juste s…savoir si tu… veux allez au restaurant avec moi. », bafouilla le ninja, les joues cramoisies.

La styliste le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frits, avant que son subconscient lui ordonne d'accepter l'offre, ce qu'elle fit. Iruka paru soulager. Il lui donna sa main qu'elle accepta en rougissant. Ils marchèrent main dans la main sans se soucier des sourires des passant, trop occupé à caché leurs timidités. Iruka lui présenta un bon restaurant. Mitsuki constata que la nourriture était délicieuse et elle se régala en bavardant joyeusement avec le Juunin, un nouveau sentiment prenant forme dans son cœur. Mais quand le repas fut fini, Iruka insista pour payer.

« Mais je dois payer ma part », protesta Mitsuki, mal à l'aise.

« Non, j'insiste. »

Iruka vainquit la pauvre jeune femme et il paya la facture. Le Soleil s'était couchée et la Lune commençait doucement à apparaître. Plein de sentiment étrange se propageaient entre les deux individus. Ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques fois… mais on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison des Ati Ata apparu dans leur champs de vision. En bon gentleman, Iruka resta avec Mitsuki jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendu devant la porte. Leurs joues rougirent sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Le battement de leurs cœur accéléra. Leurs respirations devint plus rapide.

« Ah…euh…. », balbutia Mitsuki en baissant la tête, gênée. La température de son corps semblait augmenter.

« Oui….ah…. », bredouilla Iruka en détournant le regard en en grattant son nez avec son index. ( Ben oui! Il fait toujours cela)

Leurs regard se croisèrent à nouveau, et la rue devint silencieuse. Il semblait que plus aucun être vivant n'y était. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils n'y avait plus qu'eux dans le monde. Ils ne voyaient plus rien, sauf l'autre.

Leur visage se rapprocha doucement. Tout deux sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

XxxX

« Oh!!!! Super! », s'exclama Nada, le yeux rivés sur le plafond, dans une position de victoire.

« Tobi ne comprend pas….. », se plaignit ledit Tobi, assit sur un sofa moelleux. Il habitait maintenant avec le groupe. La blanche avait insisté, vu que Tobi semblait connaître Maude.

Nadeshiko et Akane se mirent à danser sur le plancher du salon, en chantant une chanson à tue-tête. En fait, elles n'étaient pas si différente, les deux sœurs. Nakano et Haisha se mirent à rire, main dans la main.

« Mitsuki a embrassé Iruuuuuka! Mitsuki a embrassé Iruuuuuka! Mitsuki a embrassé Iruuuuuka! », chantèrent en cœur les deux filles d'Orochimaru.

« Siouplàit. Taisez-vous », murmura la fille aux cheveux bleus, en rougissant.

« Mitsuki a embrassé Iruuuuuka! Mitsuki a embrassé Iruuuuuka! Mitsuki a embrassé Iruuuuuka! »

« Tobi veut comprendre…. »

Après quelque minutes de danses, les deux sœurs arrêtèrent finalement. La blanche, souriante, se tourna vers Mitsuki en lui demanda quelle sensation procurait un baiser. Akane lui répondit sèchement qu'elle le saurait quand elle embrasserait un gars. Nadeshiko avait peut-être prit des belles formes, son mental restait toujours aussi bas. Tobi, n'ayant toujours rien comprit, posa timidement une question intelligente :

« Mais où est Maude? »

XxxX

Kakashi se mit à lui caresser le dos. Maude sourit. Les deux amoureux avaient passé la soirée ensemble et ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre du Juunin. Ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser et à se dire des mots doux. Rien de plus loin. Mais Kakashi voulait que cette nuit soit la bonne. Celle où il ferait pour la première fois l'amour à la jeune amnésique. Il l'aimait à la folie et, même s'il savait que c'était égoïste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amour.

La nuit avait étrangement débuté. Maude avait découvert le désir de Kakashi. Certes, elle ne refuserait pas son offre, mais il manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir s'abandonner totalement à son étreinte : des préservatifs. Comme un maladroit, le Juunin avait oublié d'en acheter. Maude avait proposé d'aller au dépanneur, mais Kakashi hésitait, devait-il la laisser toute seule? En fait, il craignait que la magie du moment disparaisse.

« Aller, laisse moi », susurra la jeune Nukenin dans l'oreille de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« J'hésite… », murmura doucement Kakashi en allant cueillir un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mais rien ne va arriver! », s'exclama Maude en se levant.

Elle remit son chandail. Le shinobi de Konoha soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de rejoindre sa petite amie et de l'enlacer. Il lui fit promettre de faire attention et lui avertit que s'elle ne revenait pas dans les quinze prochaine minutes, il allait venir la chercher. Elle accepta en riant. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que Maude ne quitte l'appartement.

Elle soupira. Kakashi pouvait vraiment devenir Amant Poule parfois. Elle sourit et marcha le long du corridor. La chanteuse descendit les marches et sortit dehors. Elle respira un bon coup d'air frais. La nuit était fraîche. Le dépanneur n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche. Elle s'égaya en songeant à la nuit qu'elle allait avoir. Maude entendait ce jours depuis longtemps déjà. Cinq mois c'était écoulé depuis le début de son amnésie. Avait-elle une famille avant? Un père, un mère, un frère et une sœur? Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Ne plus rien savoir de son passé était très difficile. Elle voyait bien dans les yeux de ses amis…. Dans les yeux de ce Tobi, qu'ils l'aimaient mois qu'avant. Elle avait trop changé. Une larme coula. Pourquoi elle? C'était trop difficile de supporter les journalistes. Tous semblaient la connaître, mais elle ne connaissait personne!

Maude soupira et continua de marcher vers le magasin.

Cling.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Un bruit, elle avait entendu un bruit. L'amnésique ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait peu être plus sa puissance d'avant, mais elle savait toujours quand elle était épiée. Ce n'était pas un animal. Maude se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas ses armes.

Cling.

Le bruit venait de la ruelle, juste à côté d'elle. N'ayant aucun sens de survie, elle pénétra dans la rue sombre.

''_S'il y a quelque chose de grave, je me sauve et je vais cogner chez Sakura, elle habite tout proche.''_

Une onde de tristesse l'envahit. Une Genin était plus forte qu'elle….

Cling.

C'était juste en arrière d'elle! Maude se retourna vivement. Deux yeux rouges la fixaient intensément. L'homme bloquait la sortit. Avant même qu'elle n'eut fait le moindre geste, il lui agrippa le bras. Il chuchota d'une voix douce :

« Juste un baiser. »

Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis, il disparu dans la nuit sombre. Maude resta figée. Une migraine atroce l'envahit et elle hurla de douleur. Des tonnes d'images se déroulaient dans son esprit. Elle hurla de plus belle devant plein d'atrocité. Enfin, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Alors qu'elle perdait conscience, elle sut ce qui se passait.

Elle retrouvait la mémoire.

_Innocence _

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now its so great._

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make the life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away,_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life now its son clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away,_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it make you wanna cry._

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it make you wanna cry._

_It's so beautiful it make you wanna cry._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away,_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away,_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

« Regardez! C'est la chanteuse Maude! Elle est évanouie… »

« Que c'est-il passé? »

« Il faut absolument l'emmener chez Tsunade-sama. »

**XxxX **

**Je sais, je sais, les parties romance sont totalement nulles…. Pfff…. Et l'école qui approche à grand pas! En fait, dans ce chapitre, je voulais plus parler de romance…. Et j'ai totalement échoué. Ouin.**

**Mais le couple Mitsuki/Iruka, vous l'aimez? Le beau coup de foudre! J'avais tellllement envie Sont trop mignons. Bon ben… à bientôt! **

**Et je veux beaucoup de review, sinon, pas de prochain chapitre! XP.**

**Loveitachi**


	6. On arrête jamais d'aimer

**C'essssssssssssssst moi! Pour un sixième chapitre! Voilà'**

**Le retour de Ren! Mwuahaha! Pauvre Itachi-chounet, j'vais le torturer!**

**Voilà… Rien à dire Ah oui, pour vous informer, les chansons ne son pas à moi, mais de Amélie Veille, Pascale Picard, Avril Lavigne et Marie-Mai. **

**Enjoy!**

**On arrête jamais d'aimer**

**XxxX**

Nadeshiko ferma douloureusement les yeux. Pourquoi tous les malheurs s'abattaient sur cette pauvre femme sans défense? Elle caressa les cheveux clairs de Maude. Elle avait un visage serein, comme s'elle dormait paisiblement, mais la blanche savait qu'elle souffrait. Elle souffrait de son passé, de la mort et de la résurrection de Ren. La blonde ne s'était réveillée depuis quelques heures déjà. Personne, sauf elle, ne pouvait la voir. Maude les refusait tous, même Kakashi. Les yeux de la blonde ne brillaient plus de la flamme de plaisir qu'elle avait adopté depuis le début de son amnésie. Ils étaient obscurs, absents. Maude ne riait plus, ne parlait plus. Elle se réveillait de temps en temps, mangeait, buvait, et se rendormait. En fait, c'était à peine s'elle mangeait. Elle perdait du poids à une façon alarmante. Mais personne ne pouvait rien y changer…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tobi entra dans la pièce. Il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais il s'en fichait. La tristesse que subissait son amie aux yeux jaunes lui pinçait le cœur. Il se posta derrière Nadeshiko et l'enlaça de ses bras musculeux. Nada ne bougeait pas, en fait, elle ne voulait pas bouger. L'Akatsukien la pivota et lui caressa sa joue blanche comme l'albâtre. Il leva son masque et l'embrassa tendrement. Nadeshiko ne protesta pas. Elle avait seulement besoin de réconfort, et Tobi était là. Pour elle. Ils se mirent alors à s'embrasser avec passion.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Maude décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna sa tête à gauche. Un mur blanc, des draps blancs, des sortes de poteaux en métal et un matelas blanc. Ses yeux pivotèrent jusqu'au plafond couleur de la neige. Un seul luminaire éclairait le plafond. Sa tête finit son parcours vers la droite. Une porte blanche, une table blanche, des fauteuils blancs et Nadeshiko et Tobi qui pratiquaient le bouche-à-bouche. Nadeshiko et Tobi qui pratiquaient le bouche-à-bouche? Maude soupira, s'assit et se mit à applaudir bruyamment.

« Maude-chan! », s'exclama la fille du serpent en sursautant, se dégageant en plus de son amoureux. « Tu es réveillée! »

« Depuis quand… vous sortez ensemble? », demanda la nukenin qui les pointa de son index.

La guitariste rougit, détourna la tête, se mit à jouer des doigts et à balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Tobi est content de voir que Maude-chan semble rétablie! Deidara-sempai sera content de l'apprendre! Itachi-sama aussi! »

« … Itachi? »

Tobi comprit aussitôt son erreur. Le nukenin aux yeux rouges leur avait fait promettre, sous menace de mort, de ne rien dire à la pauvre blonde. Il se mit à siffloter dans l'air, alors que la jeune femme le regardait suspicieusement. Elle avait manqué quelque chose…

« Tu vas bien? », demanda timidement Nadeshiko en s'asseyant sur le lit immaculé.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie! », avoua la blonde. « On dirait que mes deux anciennes personnalités ont fusionnées. »

« Le rose? »

« Hein? »

« Tu aimes toujours le rose? »

« Bah…. J'sais pas trop… peut-être? »

Nadeshiko soupira. L'affaire Pink n'était pas encore réglée… Mais elles avaient tout le temps du monde pour en parler! Maude était revenue! Revenue! Le groupe allait pouvoir recommencer à jouer. Et peut-être même sortir un CD! Fini les boites de nuits et les bars.

Maude bailla et se leva. Nadeshiko et Tobi se mirent à protester. Elle était trop faible pour ça.

« J'ai autre chose à faire que rester prit dans un lit d'hôpital. », expliqua la chanteuse d'une voix lasse.

« Demo! Tu es trop faible! Tu as dû perdre quatre kilos en une semaine! »

Maude fit la sourde oreille. Ne trouvant pas de vêtements auxquelles elle aurait pu se changer, elle se résigna à sortir en habit d'hôpital, c'est-à-dire en short moulant blanc et en ample t-shirt immaculé. Elle regarda le mur, puis son poing. Encore le mur, encore son poing.

XxxX

« Comment ça je ne peux pas la voir! », s'exclama Kakashi, furieux.

« Désolé, elle refuse aucune visite sauf c'elle d'une certaine Nadeshiko. »

« Elle est ma fiancée! »

« Peut-être mais il est de… »

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un son d'effondrement se fit entendre. Un hurlement aigu poussa dans l'escalier menant aux chambres. Une infirmière y sortit, toute tremble de peur. N'écoutant que son courage de shinobi, Kakashi fonça dans le couloir, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il s'arrêta quand Nadeshiko sortit d'une pièce blanche. Elle était blême. Elle le fit entrer dans la chambre de Maude.

Il y avait un immense trou dans le mur et Maude avait disparu.

XxxX

« Raaaaaah! Que fait Tobi? », s'énerva Deidara en serrant les poings. « Il est en retard! Il doit me dire l'état de Maude! »

« Mais je vais bien », fit innocemment une voix feminine derrière la jeune blonde.

L'Akatsukienne sursauta et fit volte-face. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde qui revolait au vent, en habit d'hôpital. Itachi détourna le regard et Kisame se retint de pouffer rire en voyant le geste de son compagnon.

À la grande surprise de tous, Deidara sauta dans les bras de sa sœur et l'étreignit fortement. Même Maude resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois que sa sœur faisait une telle démonstration d'affection en public!

« T'as fumé quoi, Deidara-neesan? », s'étonna la chanteuse en éloignant sa sœur aînée de ses bras. « Et que faites-vous là? », ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Itachi et de Kisame. « Naruto, ça fait des mois qu'il est partit avec Jiraya! »

Le brun leva ses yeux rouges sur la jeune femme, retenant son embarras du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il allait lui dire là vérité. Une _partit_ de la vérité. Tout de même.

« Tu savais trop de chose. Le chef a décidé que soit on te ramène, soit on te tue », expliqua-t-il de son habituel ton froid.

« Ah bon », dit-elle tout simplement en haussant les épaules. « Et j'aurais cassé trois, quatre colonnes vertébrales, il y aurait eu des crânes fracassés et du sang partout? »

« Ne niaise pas avec nous », sourit Kisame, un rictus dans la voix. « Tu nous crois vraiment si faible? »

Elle le détailla un moment, avant de dire :

« Ouais! »

Itachi serra les poings, enfonçant les ongles dans ses paumes, pour ne pas éclater de rire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps déjà. Maude était vraiment étrange. Croire qu'elle pouvait les battre. À moins qu'elle n'aurait été l'élève de Tsunade…

« J'ai été l'élève de Tsunade-sama pendant six ans »

…et même là, sa force ne saurait si grande. Pff. Elle s'imaginait des choses. Elle n'était peut-être pas capable de se battre convenablement car elle était medic-nin et qu'elle préférait éviter les attaques. Il fallait qu'elle reste en vie vu son importance en cas de combat. Et puis, elle était sûrement bonne quand technique Tsunade. Elle n'avait pas de technique à elle comme sa sœur et ses mains explosives ou comme Kisame et sa Samehada. Encore moins un Sharingan…

« Je maîtrise mon chakra à la perfection. »

… mais elle serait tout de même capable de se défaire d'un petit genjutsu de rien. Il ne fallait pas la surestimer. Ni la sous-estimer d'ailleurs. S'elle avait étudié avec Tsunade pendant six ans, elle savait sûrement faire la technique du poing suprême.

« Itachi-san, arrête de me regarde comme ça, tu me fais peur »

Itachi sursauta. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fixait intensément Maude depuis un bon moment déjà. Celle-ci s'était réfugiée derrière sa sœur qui la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Elle pointa l'Uchiha.

« Ben ouais! À chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer! »

Kisame lança un regard moqueur vers son compagnon qui subissait le commentaire sans broncher. Trop cruel? Comme c'était mignon…

« Tu oublis que le mot « Amour » ne fait pas partit du vocabulaire d'Itachi », se moqua le squale, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, sentant malgré tout la morsure du Sharingan dans sa nuque.

« P't'être qu'un jour je le ferais tomber amoureux de moi. J'y arrive avec plein de mecs! »

La chaleur s'empara d'Itachi. Il répliqua sèchement.

« Si vous arrêtez de dire des conneries, nous pourrions rentrer. »

Maude grommela. Elle déposa sa tête sur le dos étrangement musclé de sa sœur, et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'humour, le meurtrier! Elle se dégagea de sa sœur et partit en direction de la forêt.

« Où vas-tu? », demanda Kisame en fronçant les sourcils.

« Chercher mes choses, ça te dérange? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du requin et s'enfonça dans les bois. Toujours en vêtements d'hôpital, elle parcourut quelques kilomètres à pied, chantonnant une petite chanson :

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With a stupide little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you could get it around it_

_Because you wrote_

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre. Maude arrêta lentement de marcher. Elle concentra son chakra dans son poing, prête à frapper. Ce rire, elle l'avait entendu souvent. Un rire moqueur et jamais de bon signe. Mais elle l'avait aimé. Elle avait aimé l'entendre. Ce son doux au creux de son oreille.

« Que veux-tu, _Ren_ », demanda-t-elle, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs sauta de son arbre et atterrit derrière Maude. Ses yeux orangés remplient de malices se posèrent sur le dos droit de la chanteuse, son ex-petite amie. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et s'avança vers elle.

« Haha, j'ignorais que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire »

Maude serra les poings. Une rage l'envahit. Elle l'aimait, mais elle le détestait en même temps. C'était si difficile…

« À ce que je sache, c'est toi qui m'a tranché la gorge », répliqua la blonde, qui se tourna vers lui, un air indifférant sur le visage.

Ren sourit. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Jamais. Il pouvait vous surprendre, autant qu'il pouvait vous dégoûter.

« C'était pour te sauver de ce méchant Itachiiiiiii-kun », susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille en posant ses mains sur les épaules.

« Arrête avec ça »

« Tu l'aimes? »

« La ferme »

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Elle m'a dit la ferme! Comme tu es cruelle, Maudeee-chan! »

Maude serra son poing, le leva rapidement, et s'apprêta à lui frapper le visage. Ayant deviné son geste, Ren lui prit le poignet et l'attira vers lui. Il enlaça sa taille. La nukenin était si petite. Elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante. Petite et mince, aux sourcils tout de même épais et à l'épaisse coiffure blonde toujours attachée dans le bas du dos, comme une ancienne paysanne du japon. La forme de son visage et ses yeux ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de sa sœur, Deidara.

« Comment va Deidei-chaaaan? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa passionnément, presque violement. Surprise, Maude tenta de le repousser, en vain. L'ivresse de ses baisées eurent raison d'elle et elle s'abandonna à son étreinte.

Après l'amour, Ren disparu entre les ombres de larmes, laissant une Maude déboussolée. Elle se rhabilla. Son cœur était déchiré. Kakashi…Ren… Elle était prise au piège. Comment pouvait-on aimé autant d'homme? Pourquoi les hommes couraient-ils tous après elle? Elle se mit en position fœtale et les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi, après avoir fini son deuil, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé depuis six ans revenait mystérieusement à la vie. Ça la dépassait totalement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le quitter et vivre avec Kakashi? Elle était heureuse dans ses bras. Mais… depuis la fusion de ses personnalités, elle se perdait. Elle avait menti à Nadeshiko pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Elle avait perdu son identité propre. De la fille « yo », elle était devenue une fille « sexy », avant de retrouver la mémoire et de ne plus savoir. Aimait-elle Kakashi ou Ren? Lequel des deux aimaient-elle le plus?

S'il avait quelqu'un entre les deux qui pourrait la satisfaire. Le premier était trop romantique et avoir des relations sexuelles l'intéressait peu. Alors que le deuxième avait une forte libido, mais peu romantique. Kakashi était, par contre, une personne douce et attentive, écoutant les peines des autres, quoique pervers sur certains points. Ren, lui, était plus un homme d'action qui laissait souvent ses sentiments l'emportés, mais il avait un excellent sens d'humour. Qui aimer?

Elle éclata en sanglot. Ce fut dans cet état que Kakashi la trouva près d'une heure plus tard. Elle courut se blottir dans ses bras, en pleur. Le shinobi resta étonné de la voir avec un état psychologique si faible.

« Dit moi que tu m'aimes », sanglota-t-elle à son oreille.

Kakashi répondit par l'affirmative. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait! Quelle question idiote. Il la souleva doucement et la traîna jusqu'à Konoha en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant dans l'oreille. Elle fini par s'endormir, respirant l'odeur de sa nuque.

_Ne m'en veux pas de ne plus t'écouter_

_Comprends que ta parole est sèche_

_Quand je suis assoiffée_

_Ne me parle pas de sécurité_

_Je sais que tu marches en toi-même_

_Comme en terrain miné_

_Je passerai pas ma vie à m'inquiéter_

_Comme toi_

_Laisse-moi_

_Vivre un moment ma folie_

_Sans être dérangée_

_Sans faire semblant_

_D'être une autre_

_Rêver grand…_

_Je sais pourquoi tu restes malheureux_

_Tu prends pour la réalité_

_Les ombres au fond de tes yeux_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ces démons-là_

_Laisse-moi_

_Vivre un moment ma folie_

_Sans être dérangée_

_Sans faire semblant_

_D'être une autre_

_Rêver grand_

_Vivre un moment ma folie_

_Et croire que quelque part_

_Patiemment_

_Ce que je cherche_

_M'attends déjà_

_Je ne vivrai pas ma vie_

_Dans un petit carré_

_Les rêves attendent le souffle_

_Pour nous libérer_

_Vivre un moment ma folie…._

En marchant dans la forêt, valises en main, Maude fredonnait une chanson de son premier album qui allait bientôt sortir. Ça la peinait de devoir quitter Konoha, mais elle y avait passé trop de temps. Les rumeurs qu'elle était une nukenin passaient rapidement dans les rues. Trop de gens la soupçonnaient. Tsunade lui avait donné son accord, tout en lui faisant promettre de revenir toutes les semaines pour lui rendre visite. Kakashi avait été plus dur à convaincre, mais à force de cajoleries, il avait fini par accepter. Elle avait juré de toujours venir le voir quand elle le pouvait, de lui resté fidèle –elle avait croisé les doigts dans son dos, Ren pouvait toujours revenir—et de lui envoyer des lettres.

Maude soupira.

« Grouille », lui dit Kisame en la poussant un peu.

Elle ne répondit pas. Tout se déroulait trop vite à son goût. Elle avait maintenant dix-sept ans, alors que hier, c'était comme s'elle venait d'avoir ses dix ans, avec sa sœur à ses côtés.

« Au fait, où était Deidara? », demanda Itachi en regardant aux alentours.

_Marcher dans les rangs pour ne pas défier le système_

_Pleurer pour ne pas avoir osé rester moi-même_

_Et perdre mon temps à mendier pour qu'on me pardonne_

_À me chercher dans le regard d'une autre personne_

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Je me dévêtirai de ma gêne_

_Je plongerai pour que l'amour me prenne_

_Gaspiller mes jours à ne pas croire qu'on peut changer_

_Et passer ma vie à vouloir plaire aux étrangers_

_Courir pour éviter de faire face à l'évidence_

_Et fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir comme la vie danse_

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Je me dévêtirai de ma gêne_

_Je plongerai pour que l'amour me prenne_

_Viens-tu avec moi si je t'emmène_

_Qu'importe où le courant nous entraîne_

_Nous serons nos propres capitaines_

_Je retournerai à ma fontaine_

_Et je jaillirai hors de ma peine_

_Souveraine_

« Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde! J'suis où moi? », se plaignit Deidara.

Elle avait perdu ses camarades en court de route. Elle ne connaissait pas les forêts de Konoha, elle!

« Dans une forêt de Konoha, entre les frontières d'Oto et du pays, _niaiseux_ »

**XxxX**

**Hop! Je finis là pour aujourd'hui. Il fait froid, j'ai les mains gelées, j'peux plus continuer. Bref, rien a dire.**

**Review?**


	7. faire face à la vie

**Je reviens avec le chapitre 7 pour détruire les quelques neurones qu'ils vous restent après avoir lu ma fic. J'ai bien peur de vous dire qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin de ma troisième fic u.u. De même pour trois tarées… Mais bon, la dépression, c'est pour demain. Il nous reste plusieurs aventures avant que la fin n'apparaisse**!

**J'ai aussi le bonheur de vous dire qu'après trois tarées, je publierai une autre fic! Elle se nommera l'Éclyps et parlera surtout des membres de l'Akatsuki. Deux oneshots sont aussi en court d'écriture, mais lentement. Bref, bref…**

**Chapitre plutôt humoristique et Itachi perd son calme…XD! Et une grande révélation qui vous plaira sans doute. **

**Enjoy!**

**Faire face à la vie**

**XxxX**

« Niaiseuse », rectifia Nadeshiko qui se plaça entre sa sœur et Deidara.

« Si tu le dis », marmonna Akane. « Mais il ressemble plus à un mec qu'à autre chose… »

Deidara ne répondit pas, trop surpris par la remarque de la fille aux cheveux noirs. Comment? Se pouvait-il que? Non impossible.

« Yeah…je crois que je le savais », déclara la blonde en tentant de retrouver son orgueil qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

« C'est ça… _fillette_ »

Deidara ferma les yeux alors qu'une veine apparu sur sa tempe. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là? S'elle n'avait pas été aussi jolie, elle l'aurait tué à coup sur.

Jolie?

Mais à quoi elle pensait maintenant? Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus étrange ces temps-ci et ça s'annonçait très mauvais. Trop mauvais.

« Tu ressembles à Maude », constata Nadeshiko, qui tassa une mèche de sa franche blanche. « T'es qui? »

« Sa sœur… »

Akane haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible sous ses lèvres. Elle s'en foutait royalement. Son intuition lui disait de ne pas croire en la version des faits de la blonde, le blond préférait-elle dire, devant elle. C'était vraiment pas nette l'affaire. Les filles d'Orochimaru devait absolument avertir Maude de la dépression que faisait Kakashi en son absence et elles n' avaient pas le temps de s'enquiquiner d'une personne au sexe pas très clair.

Minute…

« Tu peux nous conduire jusqu'à Maude-chan? », demanda Akane alors que le mode puppies eyes était enclenché. Même une femme ne pouvait y résister. Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Jusqu'à maintenant, car Deidara en resta indifférente. Elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils pour exprimer la stupidité de ce geste. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, espérant de pas se perdre à nouveau. Akane et sa sœur se regardèrent un moment, avant de la suivre en courant.

XxxX

Maude ferma les yeux. La marche était longue, sa sœur avait disparu et un silence écrasant s'était emparé du groupe. Itachi refusait obstinément de la regarder, alors que Kisame ne faisait que ça. C'était très, très énervant.

« C'est encore loin? », demanda la jeune femme.

« Pas si loin si tu te grouillais », répliqua Kisame, ce qu'il lui valu un regard noir de Maude.

Elle roula des yeux. Pourquoi donc avait-elle accepté de les suivre alors que la vie était plus trépidante à Konoha dans les bras de Kakashi? Ah ouais…pour faire plaisir à sa sœur.

« C'est pas ma faute si… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Maude fit une collision avec le dos d'Itachi. Il s'était arrêté, Sharingan en marche. La blonde jura un moment sur les mauvais traitement qu'elle subissait, avant de remarquer que le renégat ne cessait de la fixer. Les rougeurs s'empara de ses joues sans qu'elle ne le sache pourquoi. Pour la première fois, un homme la troublait…Il était si étrange. Un instant, on aurait dit qu'il ne possédait aucuns sentiments, alors que l'autre, il vous regardait avec force, mépris et colère.

« Ferme là un peu, tu veux. », fit-il d'une voix acide.

Il y a des signes qui ne mentent pas. Itachi n'était pas juste en colère, mais rempli de haine. Avec ses yeux, il avait repéré celui qui lui avait causé tant de soucis. Celui qui lui avait volé le cœur de sa Maude. Celui qui avait manqué de la tuer.

« Ren », chuchota-t-il.

Maude bondit sur ses pieds. Mais comment Itachi avait-il pu connaître son nom? Et puis…

Une image apparu dans son esprit. C'était le renégat qui lui avait permit de survivre à une mort certaine en blessant Ren au bras. Il avait dû connaître son nom à ce moment là. Et elle avait une dette contre lui.

« Ren… », murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle le sentait dans tout son être.

« Qui? », interrogea Kisame, qui ne comprenait rien.

Aucun des deux ne répondirent. L'homme-poisson n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. L'atmosphère était tendu. Personne n'osait respirer. Puis, Itachi fit un pas, et un autre, jusqu'à ce que la marche reprit. La menace disparaissait peu à peu. Ren s'en alla avec des informations qui lui serait utile dans le futur.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer alors que la nuit faisait place au jour. Le repère de l'Akatsuki était bien en vu, caché par un genjutsu. Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard que le trio pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Maude était épuisée et s'en alla se coucher derechef.

Itachi s'installa dans le salon, son regard d'encre fixant le mur immaculé. Il avait l'impression d'être encore un adolescent qui cherchait sa voie dans le monde. Pourtant, il avait dépassé cette étape il y avait bien longtemps déjà. Ses dix-neuf ans approchaient rapidement et il n'avait guère le temps de ce soucier de ces problèmes idiots d'amour…

« Alors, tu lui as dit? », lui demanda Kisame en prenant place près de lui.

…mais ses compagnons ne cessaient de lui répéter.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires », reprocha le renégat.

« Si tu ne lui dis pas, je vais être obligé de le faire! »

« Quoi?! »

Itachi se leva brusquement, faisant renverser son siège. Mais pour qui se prenait son partenaire?! Il n'avait certes pas le droit de ce mêler de ça! C'était SA vie et SES sentiments.

« Elle va se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre »

Itachi grogna et replaça le fauteuil. Le goût de parler ne s'était pas emparé de lui. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était réfléchir seul et en silence.

« Allez », susurra Kisame en prenant une voix faussement féminine. « MAUDE! VIENS ICI! »

Itachi plaqua une main sur la bouche de l'homme-requin. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Ils entendirent Maude marmonner quelques mots et descendre les escaliers. Elle n'était vêtue qu'une simple chemise de nuit courte. Rien de mieux pour la faire désirer par un homme.

« Gné…? », bailla la jeune femme.

« Itachi voudrait te dire quelque chose. »

Et Kisame détala dans les corridors en pouffant de rire, laissant Itachi et Maude en plan. Le renégat baissa le regard vers le sol, maudissant milles fois son compagnon d'arme. La blonde regarda encore un moment l'endroit où le Nukenin avait disparu avant de s'asseoir sur le divan.

« Que veux-tu? »

« … »

« Uh? J'ai pas compris »

« … »

« Quoi? »

Itachi respira un bon coup. Il devait le lui dire. Il le devait.

« Je voulais te dire que… »

« Que… », insista Maude

« …que….que tu as une dette envers moi. »

C'était sortit tout seul. Itachi se traita mentalement de triples imbéciles alors que Maude le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est tout »

« Euh…Non…euh… »

« Écoute, moi, je ne suis pas insomniaque alors si tu as autre chose à me dire, fait le! Je commence à perdre patience moi. »

Itachi ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Je t'aime »

« MAUDE-CHAN ! TOBI EST CONTENT DE LA REVOIR SAINE ET SAUVE! »

Maude n'avait évidemment pas entendu la déclaration de l'Uchiha. Elle reçu une Nadeshiko toute excitée dans les bras, alors que Tobi les soulevait dans ses bras sans le moindre effort. Itachi resta effondré sur le sol, anéanti. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste?

« Ne, ne! Maude-chan, ma sœur croit que la tienne est un mec! », se plaignit Nadeshiko en refoulant ses larmes.

Elle la tira vers la porte où s'entassait Deidara et Akane en pleine discussion animée. Maude soupira en songeant au confort que son lit devait lui réservé. Vie maudite où le monde n'avait pas le droit de dormir.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle put jouir de la chaleur réconfortante de ses couvertures moelleuses et douces. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. Itachi profita du moment où toute la maisonnée s'était endormie pour se faufiler dans la chambre de la chanteuse. Il regarda longuement la respiration régulière de Maude.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, il s'assit sur le lit, avant de s'y étendre tranquillement pour ne pas la réveiller. Un doux parfum de sapin titilla ses narines. Il colla le corps de la chanteuse contre le sien, espérant qu'elle resterait endormi. Ce qui fut. Maude enfouit inconsciemment sa tête dans le cou d'Itachi, alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait de ses bras musculeux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie…

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre, deux yeux orangés les regardaient.

Itachi resta éveillé durant toute la nuit, à réfléchir de sa situation amoureuse. Il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments pour elle à présent. Il était trop tard. Maude avait fait naître des désirs qui avait temps bien que mal tenté de refouler. Ç'avait été plus pénible durant son adolescence, car c'est la période la plus vulnérable de l'être humain. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait connu, regardé, enlacé, il n'était plus capable de s'y soustraire. La jeune femme le remplissait de joie qu'il savourait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait être proche d'elle.

Itachi l'aimait passionnément. Une passion rare de la vie. Ce n'était pas un béguin ou une légère brise d'amour. Il savait qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Sa personnalité si différente de la sienne l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle brillait comme une perle dans une marée de ténèbres. Oh! Elle n'était pas parfaite, Itachi le savait, mais personne n'est parfais.

Et si Maude ne l'acceptait pas? Si la chanteuse le repousserait pour Ren ou Kakashi? Il n'en serait capable de le supporter! Ces pensées le hantèrent toute la nuit.

Quand Maude se réveilla le matin, elle était seule. Par contre, une odeur d'homme particulièrement agréable emplissait l'air de sa chambre. Une lettre reposait sur sa table de chevet. Une écriture soignée y était.

_Rejoins-moi ce matin à neuf heure près de la rivière Sérida ,à deux kilomètres à l'Ouest. Viens seule._

_Itachi_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veux encore? », se hérissa-t-elle.

Maude s'habilla en vitesse car il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous. En arrivant à la cuisine, elle vit qu'Akane regardait intensément Deidara. Un regard rempli de désir qui remplit la blonde de dégoût. Elle prit place près de son amie.

« C'est MA sœur », siffla-t-elle, tout bas, pour que personne d'autre d'Akane ne puisse l'entendre. « Tu n'y touches pas, c'est clair? C'est une femme. »

La fille d'Orochimaru haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Maude grogna de rage et se leva. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce fut bouillante de colère qu'elle vit Itachi, assit sur le sol en regardant l'eau de la rivière Sérida.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! », explosa-t-elle.

Itachi se leva calmement. Il savait que la colère de Maude n'était pas virée contre lui. Il la fixa de ses yeux d'encres. Le regard clair de la chanteuse ne cillait pas, telle une digne élève de Tsunade. Le renégat s'avança vers elle. Il avait prit une décision durant la nuit. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Maintenant ou il risquait de la perdre pour toujours dans le confins de la haine et de la jalousie.

« Maude », susurra-t-il.

Celle-ci recula, effrayée par son brusque changement de comportement.

« Maude »

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il jouait le tout pour le tout. Un moment unique qu'il ne pourrait jamais recréer. Il devait réussir. Elle ne devait pas le rejeter. Maude était une obsession pour lui.

« Maude », murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la blonde. « Maude. Je t'aime. »

Elle figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Non…impossible. Pas lui. Pas lui! N'avait-elle pas déjà enduré énormément de souffrances douloureuses? Itachi déposa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Tout deux ne bougèrent durant un moment. Puis, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et se mêlèrent les unes aux autres.

Le premier baiser d'Itachi…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément durant de longues minutes. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Itachi n'avait encore jamais senti de telles émotions. Amour, plaisir, désir se mêlaient dans son esprit et pour jamais il n'aurait arrêté ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un baiser serait si agréable, si plaisant.

Maude repoussa violemment le renégat. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais les sentiments contradictoires qui circulaient librement dans sa tête l'empêchait de profiter du moment. La chanteuse ignorait s'elle aimait Itachi ou non. Sa perte de mémoire avait affecté plusieurs de ses émotions, de ses souvenirs, de ses pensées et elle ne savait que faire.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction du repère de l'Akatsuki. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait partir de la réalité, s'enfuir du monde présent.

Itachi la regarda s'enfuir, le cœur brisé. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé s'elle ne voulait pas de lui? Pour le faire souffrir? Une haine se mit à naître dans son cœur. Elle ne l'aimait donc pas…

« Haha! Je ris de toi, Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-kun », se moqua une voix derrière lui,

Itachi fit volte-face. Ren, les mains toujours dans les poches de son pantalon, lui sourit. Il avait coupé ses cheveux argentés. Ceux-ci cachait en partit ses yeux et lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux. Un style emo, songea Itachi.

« Maude-chan t'a repoussé on dirait », ricana Ren. « Pauvre amour. »

« La ferme », répliqua sèchement le renégat en dégainant un kunai.

« Essais pour voir »

Itachi ne fit aucun mouvement, même s'il menaçai le jeune homme de ses sharingans. Ren s'assit sur un rocher. Son regard orangé devint grave. Il fixa le nukenin un long moment sans parler. Itachi, tout comme Kakashi, était devenu son rival.

« Tu sais pourquoi elle te repousse? »

« … »

« Car son cœur souffre. »

Ren eut un rire sadique. »

« Qui aimer? Toi, Kakashi-kun ou moi? C'est trop difficile pour une fille ça. Elles sont toutes pareilles. Elle attendre l'homme de leur vie. Pff! Ridicule. »

« Tu profites de ses sentiments pour la faire souffrir! », s'exclama Itachi, furieux.

« Et alors? Un jour, elle sera à moi et je dominerai le monde, elle à mes côtés, avec ou contre son gré »

« Tu es trop ambitieux. Je doute fort que tu y arrives seul. », siffla le renégat. « Maude est plus intelligent que tu le crois, Ren. »

« Yakatta, yakatta. Arrêta avec tes trucs. De toute façon, tu crèveras un jour. Tué par ton frère ou par moi. »

Ren se leva et tourna le dos à Itachi qui le regardait fermement.

« On se reverra un jour, Itachi »

Il disparu.

XxxX

Maude entra dans le repère de l'Akatsuki. Elle avait séché ses larmes.

« Où est Deidara? », demanda-t-elle à Tobi d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il avait mieux à faire que chercher son senpai. Draguer Nadeshiko par exemple. Maude soupira et monta à l'étage. Elle avait besoin des conseils de sa sœur, sinon elle allait péter une coche. Elle se rendit à la chambre de sa sœur. Avant même qu'elle ne pu l'ouvrir, elle entendit des gémissements et des rires de plaisirs. La chanteuse y reconnu aussitôt la voix d'Akane.

Sa sœur batifolait avec sa basiste! Maude grinça des dents. Lesbiennes?! Elle ouvrit violemment la porte qui claqua dans le mur. Sur le lit, Akane sous Deidara, tout deux s'embrassaient passionnément sans remarqué la présence de la blonde.

Maude se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de sa sœur.

Poitrine plate…

Hanches peu apparente…

Corps musclé et peu féminin…

Bosse visible dans l'entrejambe de Deidara, sous son pantalon…

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! », hurla Maude, qui tomba aussitôt dans les pommes.

Deidara, sa sœur, était en réalité…un homme.

**XxxX **

**XD! Haha! Deidara est un homme! Pauvre de Maude, mais pauvre de Maude. XD! **

**Reviews?**


	8. start over the night

**Loveitachi est triste. Loveitachi veut Itachi. ****Loveitachi aime Itachi. ****Loveitachi tuera Sasukette. Mais loveitachi vous donne la suite. Dédicacé à Sashiin-chan.**

**Enjoy!**

**Start over the night **

**XxxX**

La foule l'acclama bruyamment. Les applaudissements retentissaient à tout rompre et les cris animaient le boucan de joie. Une personne sautillait sur place, balançant de gauche à droite une pancarte blanche «Marriez-moi, Ati Ata!». Un groupe de filles hystériques hurlait le nom des membres. Le nouveau guitariste et le pianiste se faisaient siffler alors que les autres musiciennes ravivaient la flammes des hommes. La chanteuse, quant à elle, ne cessait de sourire devant ses fans tout en les saluant haut la main.

« Bonjour Konoha! Ça va?», s'exclama Maude en portant le micro vers sa bouche.

Un tremblement de terre aurait fait moins de vacarmes que tous ces cris et ces sifflements d'admiration. Les caméras se dirigèrent un moment vers la foule avant de continuer à filmer le groupe populaire. Maude secoua sa crinière blonde, sa tunique noire bougeant un peu. La jeune femme replaça son chapeau à l'endroit, il avait bougé celui-là.

« La prochaine chanson a été créé avec mon frère un jour de pleine lune, la nuit d'il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'avais dix ans à l'époque», dit Maude qui ferma les yeux.

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
Back to the same old  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
Oh, oh way hey  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
Victory  
Kill off this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
I'm not letting go oh  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
Ah whoa oh  
You'll trigger a landslide  
Victory  
To kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No we don't want your headlines  
We just want_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Okay then you'll say this with me go  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Okay then you'll say this with me go  
We were born for this_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

Les fans manifestèrent leur amour pour la mélodie en chantant avec elle. Des temps à autre, Nadeshiko y rajoutait sa voix. D'autre fois, c'était tout le groupe. Les renforts du public les rendirent fou de plaisir. Après un CD, autant d'admirateurs signifiait un succès phénoménale. Les talents de guitare de Nadeshiko et de Rojo, le nouveau, rendaient la musique plus captivante alors que le beat fournit par Haisha permettait à la foule d'applaudire en même temps. Souvent, la finesse des doigts de Maruku sur le clavier ajoutait à l'effort d'Akane avec sa basse.

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_We were born for this_

Maude leva les mains et fit une vague en donnant le micro au public qui finit sans hésitation la chanson tout en l'imitant. Leurs voix puissantes faisaient trembler les murs du stade. Ils se déchaînèrent durant les trois courtes heures que dura le spectacle. Pour Maude, ce moment était le plus beau de sa vie.

XxxX

«Alors, ce premier spectacle, tu l'as aimé?», la taquina Kakashi en enlaçant la jeune femme par la taille.

« Que le mot est faible!», se réjouit Maude. «C'était le bonheur ultime, l'extase! On m'appréciait, on me demandait…le prochain est dans un mois à Iwa, j'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Je sens déjà l'émotion revenir!»

« Je pourrais demander à Hokage-sama si je peux être ton garde du corps. Ça serait vraiment super d'être avec toi lors de tes concerts. Six semaines sans tes lèvres, l'horreur!»

La chanteuse le repoussa en le traitant de petit pervers. Kakashi éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras. Il la bécota dans le cou malgré ses protestations. Le shinobi l'enveloppa dans la couverture alors que leurs lèvres prenaient contactes, permettant à leur langue de se caresser durant de longues minutes. De ses doigts fins, il frôla sa peau nue et profita de ce rare moment intime pour lui faire l'amour. Quand ce fut finit, près d'une heure plus tard, Maude appuya sa tête contre son torse musculeux en soupirant d'aise. Kakashi respira la douce odeur de ses cheveux blonds comme la paille. Une odeur de sapin fraîchement foulé…

« Je suis avec toi», susurra la jeune femme.

Kakashi sourit tendrement et resserra son étreinte. Quel merveilleux moment d'avoir la plus belle créature au monde, collée contre lui dans son lit. S'il l'avait put, il l'aurait épousé sur-le-champ. Mais pour cela, il fallait vaincre son plus grand rival: Uchiha Itachi. Cet homme, si l'on pouvait l'appeler de cet façon tellement il était inhumain, possédait une grande place dans le cœur de sa bien-aimée. Comment? Ça, il l'ignorait, mais il en était très jaloux. Le shinobi ne savait toujours pas jusqu'où ils étaient allés dans leur relation, mais à chaque fois que Maude parlait de lui, elle disait à quel point Itachi était étrange, mystérieux et même fascinant. Elle lui avait informé de l'unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, de Ren, de la véritable sexualité de son maintenant frère Deidara. Comprenant que tous ses secrets étaient très douloureux pour la chanteuse, Kakashi n'en avait dit aucun mot à personne. Il lui donnait des conseils parfois pompés d'éclats de rire et tentait désespérément de la garder pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi la touche. C'était _sa_ Maude.

« À quoi songes-tu?», demanda la Nukenin.

« Qu'il faudrait peut-être se rhabiller si l'on doit être à l'heure chez Tsunade-sama, ma chérie.»

Maude lui lança un dernier baiser avant d'enfiler ses vêtements composés d'un pantalon armé et d'un t-shirt sans manche noir.

« Je te vole une cravate!»

Elle prit le bout de tissus blanc que Kakashi réservait habituellement lors de cérémonies importantes la mort du Shodaime. Elle claqua la porte de la chambre en n'attendant même pas son compagnon qui revêtait à peine son chandail. Kakashi haussa les sourcils, résigné à partir seul de son appartement.

Détalant dans les rues de Konoha, Maude se moquait délibérément de son amoureux. Elle gloussait à chaque pas en se rappelant la face qu'il avait fait quand elle était partie sans lui. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques fois pour signer des autographes avant de foncer pour de bon au bureau de son ancien maître. Sans stopper, Maude grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, saluant au passage Izumo et Kotetsu qui tentaient dans un ultime effort de garder l'équilibre avec une pile de papiers. Puis, elle arrêta sa course quand elle vit Sakura au bord d'une fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

«Sakura-chan!», s'exclama joyeusement Maude qui lui donna une claque dans le dos.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses poussa une grimace en se massant douloureusement les omoplates.

« Ah…Maude-sempai», balbutia l'élève de Tsunade, surprise de se retrouver seule à seule avec son idole favorite.

« À quoi songeais-tu, ma chouette.

«…Sasuke-kun»

Le visage d'Itachi apparut dans l'esprit de Maude et elle perdit son sourire. Itachi…

«Ce gamin va droit vers le mauvais chemin», murmura la jeune chanteuse. « Il ne se rend pas compte qu'en allant chez Orochimaru, il se détruit lui même. La vengeance vers Itachi-kun ne lui mènera à rien.»

Sakura tiqua.

« Vous connaissez Uchiha Itachi?», se risqua l'adolescente, légèrement avide de savoir à quoi son ennemi ressemblait.

Maude respira un bon coup avant de répondre:

« Ce que je vais te révéler doit rester secret, Sakura-chan. Oui, je connais Itachi et notre…relation est un peu plus qu'amical si je puis dire. C'est souvent à lui que je songe quand j'écris une chanson. On s'est connu il y a environs un an par l'entremise de mon frère qui est un Nukenin d'Iwa lui aussi.»

« Il est comment?»

« Grand, brun, svelte, élancé et aux beaux yeux noirs.», avoua la jeune femme en rougissant. « C'est un homme renfermé, mais il possède de grandes qualités. Pas vraiment le genre qu'une femme rechercher», ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le visage indigné de Sakura. « Il est discret et parle peu, mais quand il dit quelque chose, il faut l'écouter. Il est très intelligent et aussi très puissant. Et, ce qui va à l'encontre de ce Sasuke pense, il a des sentiments»

« Comment le savez-vous?»

« Disons…qu'on s'est embrassé dans le plus des hasards»

L'adolescente hoqueta de surprise, surtout du fait que Maude était rouge pivoine. Uchiha Itachi, sentimentale? Depuis quand? C'était carrément impossible! Il avait détruit son clan en entier, ne laissant que Sasuke, sans le moindre remord! Comment, alors, pouvait-il embrasser une femme—il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il sache embrasser?

Oubliant son rendez-vous avec son maître, Maude, salua Sakura d'un bref mouvement de la tête et lui fit dos.

« Maude-sempai!», l'appela la jeune fille.

La chanteuse de retourna, surprise.

« Je pourrais avoir un autographe?»

Maude sourit. Elle prit sa casquette, vola un stylo à Izumo qui revenait de sa «marche» et signa sur la partie dur du vêtement. Elle le fourra sur la tête d'un Sakura en totale ébahissement. Maude sauta par la fenêtre et disparue sur le toit des maisons.

XxxX

« Itachi-san, je me demande sérieusement ce que tu vas faire avec ça», dit Kisame. «Elle t'a repoussé à ce que je sache.»

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et rangea l'album _MY WORLD_ d'Ati Ata dans la poche intérieur de son manteau noir. L'homme-poisson poussa un long soupire d'incompréhension. Son compagnon restait solidement accroché à l'espoir que Maude l'accepte un jour, ce qui était plus qu'improbable car il était de notoriété publique qu'elle sortait avec Hatake Kakashi. Kisame ne connaissait évidemment pas l'histoire avec Ren, mais le Nukenin avait raison sur un point: acheté le CD d'Ati Ata ne lui servirait strictement à rien.

« Ridicule», soupira Kisame.

Itachi ne lui répondit pas. Assit sur un sofa moelleux de l'Akatsuki, il regardait sans voir Tobi qui s'amusait à assembler un puzzle avec des Calinours comme images. Il avait oublié pourquoi ce torchon avait été accepté dans l'organisation, avant de se rappeler que ledit torchon faisait partit du clan Uchiha. Quel désastre…Évidemment, avec Pein, Konan et Nadeshiko, il était le seul à le savoir. Itachi poussa un bref grognement. Près de lui, Sasori regardait avidement un show de marionnettes. Pitoyable, l'Akatsuki. Pourquoi en faisait-il partit? Ah oui, pour l'ultime puissance de Kyuubi. Sinon, les travestis comme Deidara en premier, il n'y avait rien qui lui plaisait vraiment ici.

La porte s'ouvrit à volée. Maude entra.

« Maude-chaaaan!», s'exclama Tobi en lui sautant dans les bras. « Tu es revenue de Konoha!»

Itachi tressaillit. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur premier baiser.

« Ouais», grogna Maude. « Dei est là?»

« Non, Deidara-sempai est sortit avec Akane. Nada est où?!»

« Elle s'en vient.»

Sans plus attendre, l'homme masqué sortit de la maison comme une rafale de vent. Maude resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de balancer son regard vers le salon où traînaient quelques membres. Itachi essayait de se cacher derrière un livre, sans grand succès. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment, mais Kisame le rompit sans le savoir.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue si vite?»

Maude lui lança un coup d'œil agacé.

« Je voulais parler à Deidara, mais Itachi fera l'affaire»

Kisame sourit, découvrant ses crocs. Il poussa son compagnon en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui agrippa solidement le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Elle ne vit pas les doigts croisés que l'homme-poisson faisaient à sa victime. Elle entraîna le renégat vers la forêt où il croisèrent Tobi et Nadeshiko qui s'embrassaient passionnément. Maude ne leur prêta aucune attention alors qu'Itachi les regardait, interloqué. Elle s'arrêta après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marches forcés.

« J'ai vu Ren hier en quittant le bureau du Hokage»

Itachi resta silencieux. Il massa son poignet endolori que Maude avait finalement lâché.

«Je sais que tu le connais», ajouta la jeune femme.

« On s'est déjà rencontré», dit brièvement Itachi, ses Sharingans allumés. « Que t'a-t-il dit?»

Maude devint aussi rouge que les nuages de sa cape.

« Oh…pas grand chose…il m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé et…c'est ça»

Le Nukenin en doutait fortement, surtout du fait que la jeune chanteuse tentait désespérément de cacher une marque rouge sur son cou. Il croisa les bras, furieux.

« C'est tout?»

Étrangement timide, Maude marmonna quelque chose et détourna le regard.

« Non…en fait, je voulais surtout te parler de…ce qui s'est passé entre nous.»

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi d'éviter ses yeux.

« Ouais, bon», continua Maude qui continuait à masquer le suçon qu'elle avait encore dans le cou. « Ce que…je voulais vraiment…discuter avec toi, eh bien…»

Elle fixa les Sharigans du renégat, reprit courage et ferma les yeux. Pas facile de dire ces trucs là.

« Eh bien, eh bien, j'accepte tes sentiments»

Itachi sentit une pression énorme s'enlever de sur ses épaules. Un bonheur indéchiffrable prit naissance dans son cœur quand il comprit la signification de ces mots. Il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume, il crut qu'il pourrait voler. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait cette agréable sensation. Mais un doute subsistait toujours.

« Et Kakashi?»

Et zut, pas cette question.

« Je…l'ignore», murmura Maude. « Je ne sais pas trop.»

Itachi soupira.

« Mais si tu arrives à faire quelque chose.»

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Le renégat y répondit. Sourire n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Un silence timide s'installa entre eux.

« Je ne suis pas doué…»

Maude éclata de rire. Cela détendit l'atmosphère.

« Allez, viens! Je vais tout te montrer.»

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Maude avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Leur visage étaient si proches…Itachi se pencha vers la chanteuse et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, déposa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Tout de suite, la jeune femme prit le dessus. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, ses bras enlaçant son dos musculeux. Naturellement, Itachi prit possession de la taille de sa bien-aimée, leur baiser devenant de plus en plus violent. Le renégat recula vers l'arbre le plus proche et y pressa Maude contre le tronc. Leurs quinze centimètre de différence ne rendant pas la tâche facile, Itachi décida de la soulever un peu du sol. Il brisa le baiser et respira un bon coup. Collée contre lui, Maude pouffa de rire. Elle avait tant désirée ce moment parfait…

« Ah ha! Tu me dois cinquante dollars, fishi-friend!», s'exclama la voix d'Akane.

Le couple sursauta et fit volte-face. À la lisière de la clairière, Kisame fouillait dans ses poche avec donner l'argent à une brunette folle de joie. Près d'elle, Deidara les regardait, bouche bée. Tobi et Nadeshiko dansaient la macaréna. Maude s'étrangla à leur vue. Ils…avaient espionné? Itachi se tendit et ce fut le Mangekyou Sharingan qui prit place dans ses yeux. Il était fou de rage. Kisame comprit aussitôt le danger et s'enfuit entre les arbres, tenant à sa pauvre vie. Il fut vite suivit pas Akane qui tirait Deidara par le bras. Les deux autres amoureux se regardèrent et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Derrière Itachi, Maude éclata de rire. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle?», s'énerva-t-il.

« Uchiha Itachi qui perd son calme! On ne voit pas ça tous les jours.»

Blessé dans son orgueil, le renégat lui fit dos. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacé par la taille. Il ne bougea pas, toujours en colère.

« Voyons, je te taquine», susurra Maude.

« Ce n'est pas drôle pareil»

La chanteuse retint son sourire pour ne pas le vexer. S'elle avait été plus grande, elle l'aurait embrassé sur la nuque, mais son mètre soixante décida de la complexer une autre fois. Maude décida plutôt de coller sa tête contre les omoplates de son amoureux qui ferma les yeux. Aucun des deux ne vit la silhouette qui s'éloignait parmi les ombres.

Ren serra les dents. Itachi avait donc décidé de se mettre à travers de son chemin. Si le déserteur atténuait ainsi les sentiments que Maude avait pour lui, ses chances de la contrôler faiblissaient d'une manière alarmante. Certes, elle lui avait fait l'amour le veille après sa conversation avec Sakura, mais cela n'assurait rien. Il y avait toujours le risque d'une faille dans son plan. Ren s'arrêta net quand un kunai lui frôla la joue. À quelques mètres de lui, une personne familière lui lançait un regard noir.

« Deidara-chan!Ça faisait longtemps», se réjouit Ren en faisant face à son adversaire.

« Tout d'abord, je suis un homme, imbécile. De plus, ne crois pas qu'Akane ne m'avait pas averti que ce con d'Orochimaru t'avait sortit du coma.»

« Tu savais donc que je n'étais pas mort. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à ta chère sœurette?»

« Car je voulais qu'elle se sépare de toi, troll. Tu n'as fait que profiter d'elle pendant des années», siffla Deidara. « Je suis ici pour te tuer une fois pour toute!»

« Hum…exploser la forêt ne serra pas très bien, Deidara-kun. Et j'ai à faire. On se reverra…»

Ren disparut dans un nuage de poussières. Deidara fixa l'endroit où son ennemi se trouvait auparavant, furieux. Il était conscient que le maudit problème tournait toujours autour de sa sœur et que tuer Ren serrait affreux pour elle. Il devait l'éliminer sans qu'elle ne le sache.

« Un…coma?», fit une voix blanche derrière lui.

Deidara fit volte-face. Sa sœur, pâle comme de la craie, serrait des poings. Itachi restait près d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Intimidé, l'artiste détourna le regard.

« Ça s'explique mieux», murmura l'Uchiha.

Mais Maude ne dit rien, livide. Elle avait encore été trahi par son frère…

« Écoute», commença Deidara, mal à l'aise.

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!», cracha Maude d'une voix sèche.

Elle lui fit dos et disparut entre les buissons. Itachi la regarda faire, sans bouger.

« Elle aimait vraiment Ren?»

« Elle serrait morte pour ce con»

«…Je suis jaloux…»

XxxX

Terrifié car sa belle n'était pas rentré, Kakashi se dirigea vers le Nord sous l'ordre de Tsunade. Cette dernière sentait dans l'air qu'un lourd combat se préparait.

XxxX

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Maude ne parla plus à son frère et celui-ci abandonna toutes tentatives de réconciliation quand une porte lui donna un œil au beurre noir. Itachi reçut plusieurs félicitations de ses compagnons—un peu plus sèche de la part d'Hidan qui ressentait un peu de jalousie—et Kisame arrêta de compter les Tsukoyomi lancés quand il fut rendu à douze.

Itachi comprit qu'apprendre en amour n'était vraiment pas difficile et il s'abandonnait toujours à l'ivresse des baisers que Maude lui donnait. Sa présence l'emplissait de joie.

Mais c'est toujours aux meilleurs moment que le mal fait face. Au bout du septième jours, Ren décida que c'était le temps d'aller chercher Maude.

**XxxX**

**Ah! C'est la fiiiiiiiiiiin du chapitre; vous voulez un 9eme chapitre très long ou 11 chapitre?**

**Reviews?**

**Sashiin, tu es satisfaite? Les autres sont bientôt à poster.**


	9. bonus chapter

**J'suis sur cette fic jusqu'à ce que j'aille fini**

**J'suis sur cette fic jusqu'à ce que j'aille fini. J'avance pas les autres, mais uniquement celle-là pour l'instant. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le long épilogue qui suivra ce chapitre bonus. Dans ce chapitre, Deidara sera considéré comme une femme car il se joue dans le passé, lorsque personne ne connaissait sa véritable sexualité.**

**Le chapitre sera séparé en deux partie. Elles seront séparées de quelques années. **

**Disclamer : les personnages sauf Ori, Tariar, Mika, Maude, Ren, le Tsuchikage ( encore là) et Sayute ne sont pas à moi.**

**Raiting : Entre K+ et T car léger amour, mais pas vraiment sexuel.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous adore. Dédiée à ma chère gaara260.**

**Note de l'auteur 2 : Désolé si ce n'est pas le meilleur de moi-même, mais je suis affreusement malade ces temps-ci et mon bras en plâtre n'aide vraiment pas. **

**Chapitre bonus : Le passé de Deidara et sa haine envers Ren**

**XxxX**

Partie 1 : La méfiance de Deidara

7 ans plus tôt, dans une petite maison d'Iwa.

« Pas juste, Deidara-neechan! T'as triché! », pleurnicha une petite blonde aux sourcils épais.

Neechan : grande sœur d'un ton amical ou proche

La mère tressaillit légèrement au « neechan », mais la fillette ne le remarqua pas, trop furieuse contre sa sœur. Deidara avait douze ans et, comme toute bonne gamine de son âge, elle adorait torturer Maude qui n'avait que dix ans à l'époque. Mika, la maman, tentait tant bien que mal de régler le conflit. Il n'était pas facile d'élever deux petites pestes blondes, dont l'une vouait une fascination morbide pour l'art de l'explosion.

« T'as pété mon jeu de cartes explosives avec les bombes à Papa! T'es pas drôle, j'allais gagner! »

« C'est ça, ma chouette, c'est ça », ricana Deidara en se mettant hors de la portée des petits points de sa sœur cadette.

« Calmez-vous », se fâcha Tariar, le père des deux enfants. « La famille Uryô va bientôt arriver. Soyez sage, sinon… »

« Mais Papa… », protesta Made qui arrêta soudainement de frapper sa grande sœur.

« Pas de mais qui tienne. C'est ton avenir qui est en jeu, Maude »

Furieuse, la fillette se mit à bouder dans son coin, ignorant les rires de Deidara. Assises au salon, les personnes féminines de la maison attendirent que Tariar fasse entrer les invités. Maude entendait des voix inconnues, mais elle préférait mettre son attention à se défendre contre sa sœur qui, encore une fois, s'amusait à la pincer. Elle se figea nette quand les étrangers débarquèrent dans la pièce. Une homme de grande carrure et aux cheveux aussi blancs que ce qu'on appelle neige les dévisageaient, imperceptiblement étonné, alors que Tariar se cachait la tête entre les mains : « c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ». Une belle femme froide tenait par la main un garçon d'environs treize ans, à la longue chevelure et aux yeux d'un orangé perçant. Les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

« Ori-san, voici mes enfants Deidara et Maude, et ma femme Mika. »

« Enchanté », dit sèchement l'homme, nullement intéressé.

« Mika, voici Ori-san, Sayute-san et Ren-kun »

Deidara les salua chaleureusement, alors que Maude restait muette comme une tombe.

« Maude… », fit la femme, Sayute. « C'est elle, l'élève de la limace? »

« Oui », répondit fièrement Tariar. « Ça fait maintenant deux semaine qu'elle étudie avec Tsunade-sama et c'est une bonne apprentie. Elle est l'honneur de la famille. »

Jalouse, Deidara se renfrogna. Toujours sa sœur la meilleur. Et elle, elle était quoi? Du beurre? Grr. Elle était en train de développer une super technique qui consistait à créer des bouches dans ses paumes afin de pouvoir fabriquer des bombes avec de l'argile, et son père s'en foutait royalement! Et Maude venait seulement de devenir l'élève de cette Tsunade car elle « avait les capacités pour apprendre la médecine et qu'elle devait absolument faire partie des rares médics. ». Deidara en doutait : la fillette détestait cordialement le sang.

La pré-adolescente sentit sa sœur se coller contre elle, intimidée. Elle la repoussa d'un cou de coude dans les côtes. Maude ne riposta pas comme à son habitude. Deidara remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de fixer Ren. Elle sourit.

« Il te plaît? », devina Deidara.

Maude sursauta.

« Qui? »

« Ce Ren »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

Deidara pouffa de rire, mais arrêta de l'achaler. Le coup de foudre? Aaah, l'amour; il frappait même aux portes des pauvres gamines d'à peine dix ans. La pré-adolescente sourit quand elle vit l'autre gars, Ren, fixer lui aussi sa sœur qui détourna immédiatement le regard. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit une lueur mauvaise rayonner dans les yeux dorés de l'adolescent tandis que son visage montrait la joie et la courtoisie. Qui était-il vraiment?

Maude lui pinça le bras.

« Aie! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? », chuchota Deidara, agacée.

« Il est beau…kekkoï »

La future nukenin comprit qu'elle parlait de Ren. Elle grommela sans répondre, croisant les bras alors que la discussion des adultes, qui buvaient du thé dans le salon, virait vers le chemin de la politique du pays. Deidara roula des yeux. Ennuyant. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus intéressante à faire : faire exploser des maisons par exemple. Elle sentait que sa sœur s'agrippait à elle. Comme Maude était collante et que c'était désagréable, Deidara la repoussa. S'elle pouvait au moins arrêter de fixer ce Ren…

« Maude… »

« Oui? », couina-t-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu savais qu'ils dorment ici? », railla Deidara avec un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

« Quoi? »

« Écoute la conversation, idiote. »

Maude étouffa un juron et se força à tendre l'oreille sans regarder le beau Ren.

« …dit qu'elle est très douée. Nous sommes sûrs que notre fille deviendra une grande konoichi. Elle possède beaucoup de chakra et elle le maîtrise très bien, en plus d'être sensible à tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle fait l'honneur de notre famille comme je le disais plus tôt. La seule que je crains, c'est l'influence de sa sœur ( « humpf! », dit Deidara). Deidara est plutôt volcanique et arrogante, ce qui risquerait de nuire à la carrière de Maude. Je pensais la mettre dans un pensionnat pour régler son caractère. Bien sûr, si ma fille cadette et votre fils deviennent plus qu'amis, ça pourrait être très bénéfique pour… »

XxxX

Deidara donna un coup de talon dans le ventre de Maude. Cette dernière de réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

« On se lèèèèèèveuh! », dit la pré-adolescente. « Ça fait douze heures que tu dors, paresseuse! T'as pas honte d'avoir bavé sur moi lors du monologue de p'pa? On se lèèèèèeveuh! »

Maude grommela, mais sa tête retomba lourdement contre le buste de sa sœur. Elle était épuisée. Deidara poussa un long et bruyant soupire.

« P'pa a dit des milliers d'excuses à Ori-san quand tu t'es endormie : « Elle a pas beaucoup dormit ces temps si et patati et patata. », J'ai eu la honte de ma vie. On se lèèèèèveuh! »

« Zzz »

Deidara serra les dents. Maudite fillette. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit.

« Ah! Je suis sûre que Ren a été déçu de ton comportement. », dramatisa la pré-adolescente, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu aurais dû voir sa fa… »

« Tu viens? », s'impatienta Maude devant la porte de sa chambre, tapant du pied.

Deidara haussa les sourcils. La fillette était déjà toute habillée, peignée, dents brossées, la mine sérieuse. Ses cheveux blonds se faisaient ceindre par un bandeau rose.

« Ouais, ouais…yeah »

« Yeah?! »

« Laisse et faire et suis-moi, imbécile, hn »

Maude grogna, mais consentit tout de même à emboîter le pas de sa grande sœur. Elles sortirent de la chambre de la fillette, puis parcoururent un long couloir au plancher de bois verni et brillant. Deidara aimait bien cette maison de pierres légèrement lumineuse qui n'appartenaient qu'à Iwa, le plus beau des pays. Au moins, la roche pouvait servir, pas comme les feuilles de Konoha. On racontait même qu'il y avait des nains dans les plus hauts contreforts des Montagnes Sacrées d'Iwa ou encore dans les ruines des anciennes mines. La légende voulait que ces créatures continuent à percer le roc afin que le grand dieu, Uthûr, leur accorde l'immortalité des elfes et le pouvoir infini de la pierre. Pour Deidara, ce n'était que fable et superstition, mais gardait son point de vue car Maude y croyait dur comme le fer. Comme le Père Noël d'ailleurs.

« Neechan, on vient de dépasser le salon », constata Maude qui jeta un regard inquiet à sa sœur.

« Comme tu es observatrice, fillette. », ironisa Deidara, les mains sur la taille tout en continuant de se déhancher en marchant. « Bien sûre qu'on dépasse le salon si on va à l'extérieur! P'pa t'attend. Ils vont sûrement parler de toi, comme toujours. »

« Jalouse!

« Réaliste », corrigea Deidara avec un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

Maude roula des yeux et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa longue jupe de soie indigo, ses sandales glissant sur le sol. Ils descendirent les dernières marches protégées par le toit de chaume et de paille avant que le dur soleil du pays ne leur tape sur le crâne. Midi faisait son heure et la chaleur étouffante qui ne pouvait sortir des rangées de pierre entourant la maison donnait l'impression de mirage. Deidara essuya son front qui dégoulinait de sueur. Elle avait chaud et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ouf! Elle plissa des yeux et remarqua les silhouettes des adultes. La pré-adolescente prit le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna dans sa course pour les rejoindre. Maude poussa une exclamation, mais ne riposta pas. Rendues devant leurs parents, elles s'inclinèrent poliment, main dans la main. Deidara aperçut le regard moqueur de Ren et son sang bouillit dans ses veines. Elle l'aimait de moins et moins et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur, rouge comme une tomate du pays de l'herbe, l'appréciait.

« Bonjour Deidara-chan. », la salua Ren, souriant sarcastiquement. « Bonjour Maude-chan. ». Il embrassa le dos de la main de la fillette qui détourna le visage vers l'unique arbre de la cour; il semblait plus intéressant que tout le reste de la vie.

Tariar remarqua ce geste et donna un discret coup de coude à sa femme, Mika, qui fit un clin d'œil à Sayute, la mère de Ren.

« Allons-y », dit sèchement Ori, le père du garçon, en mettant sa large main sur l'épaule de son fils afin de l'entraîner vers la route.

Le reste des membres les suivirent et Maude se plaça aux côté de Ren, poussée par Tariar. Elle rougit et tripota ses cheveux blonds et lisses. Elle évitait le regard de Ren. Pourtant, il avait un doux sourire que Deidara qualifierait de « face de renard ». ( Ichimaru Gin Bleach Style ouais! ). Ren ouvrit la bouche:

« Quel âge as-tu, Maude-chan? »

La fillette sursauta. Son cœur battait à la chamade au son de sa voix apaisante et rassurante.

« …dix ans »

Tariar remarqua l'immense changement d'attitude et il s'en réjouit. Il avait besoin d'un lien puissant entre les deux familles.

« C'est bien, enchanté. Moi, j'en ai treize. »

« Enchanté », balbutia Maude. « Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Ren-sama. »

« Je t'en pris; sois moins formelle avec moi. Soyons amis. »

Elle acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de la tête. Elle entendait Deidara pouffer de rire derrière elle et elle lui écrasa discrètement le pied. La pré-adolescente étouffa un juron dans sa bouche et continua à marcher le long de la rue avec ses orteils qui criaient l'agonie.

Le paysage changeait peu à peu; passant des gros rochers lourds et bruns au petit boisée rougeâtre et légèrement brûlé alors que l'herbe jaunit craquait sous la pression de leur pas. Le ciel se vidait de ses nuages et des petites maisonnées commençaient à faire leur apparition. La ville s'approchait rapidement. Ren tentait d'entamer une discussion indépendante avec Maude, malgré le fait que les adultes parlaient d'elle.

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée »

« …Rose »

« Ta fleur? »

« …Œillet »

« Ton nombre? »

« …Quatre »

« Ta pierre »

« …Jade »

Deidara roula des yeux. Ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas être plus intelligent. Ah, les garçons. La pré-adolescente lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu veux la séduire, parle lui de musique. Elle craquera »

Ren lui lança un regard perplexe, mais sourit tout de même. Il se tourna vers Maude qui, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu aimes la musique? »

Elle craqua.

« Ouais! Mon groupe favoris, c'est Uza21, mais Kitty aussi, c'est bon! La guitare est délicieusement bien introduite et le beat est formidable. »

Maude continua à vanter les mérites de ces groupes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Deidara la fasse taire en la menaçant de la faire exploser. Elle se mit à bouder dans son coin sans dire un mot dans un long silence de mort. Ren resta étonné, les yeux ronds. Quelle étrange famille…son sourire s'étira. Maude était parfaite pour son plans. S'elle tombait amoureuse de lui, il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre quelques années…

« Ah! Vous voilà! », s'exclama le Tsuchikage en leur barrant la route. « Excellent. »

Les trois enfants regardèrent, forts impressionnés, le plus puissant shinobi du pays de la Roche. Il serrait affectueusement la main des adultes et son éclat de rire chaleureusement rassurant calmait leur petit cœur intimidé. Le Tsuchikage embrassa les enfants avant de se lever et de s'adresser à Ren :

« Mon gars, je te conseil de faire attention. Ce que tu veux serras long à obtenir. »

Ren ferma les yeux.

« Je le sais, mais c'est déjà commencé. Quelques années suffiront. », affirma-t-il.

Ils ne comprirent pas le mystère de ces paroles entre les deux antagonistes, mais Deidara fut la seule à s'en soucier. Malgré le plaisir que l'artiste obtenait en échange pour faire rougir sa jeune sœur, le gamin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait dans son regard une sorte de lueur qu'elle ne parvenait à déchiffrer et qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Le Tsuchikage les emmena dans son bureau. Maude lançait des regards curieux aux objets qui l'entouraient, que ce soit la lampe en pins aux fauteuils de cuirs. Les murs rouges de la pièces contrastaient avec le plancher de bois franc vernis. Maude détourna les yeux quand elle vit Ren lui sourire. Son cœur battait à la chamade et ses mains moites tremblaient comme un feuille. Comme il lui faisait de l'effet…Elle vit sont père faire un clin d'œil à Ori. Le Tsuchikage les fit asseoir sur les fauteuils et leur servit du thé.

« Nous ici pour parler des fiançailles de Maude et Ren, les plus jeunes des deux nobles familles du pays de la Roches. »

« Pardon?! »

C'était Deidara qui avait explosé.

« Tu as compris, Deidara », dit froidement Tariar.

Maude aussi semblait abasourdie alors que Ren souriait de plus belle. La pré-adolescente serra les dents qui grincèrent sous la pression. C'était quoi ce bordel? Impossible. Pas question que sa sœur se marie avec un gars pas net comme lui.

« Comme je le disais », reprit le Tsuchikage. « Les deux enfants doivent se fiancer pour le bien du pays. L'union des deux nobles familles augmentera le support de la population et fera rouler l'économie. Les bagues sont ici—il montra un coussin avec deux anneaux dorés—veuillez les mettre sur votre annulaire droit. »

Ren et Maude obéir sans protester.

« Et embrassez-vous pour sceller l'accord des fiançailles »

Ce qu'ils firent avec une légère hésitation.

XxxX

Partie 2 : nukenins

Maude déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ren. Il sourit et l'enlaça par la taille avant de chercher une seconde douceur de sa bien-aimée. Ils avaient grandis depuis leurs fiançailles. Maude prenait des formes et Ren de la carrure et du charme. L'adolescence les rendait plus proche l'un de l'autre et ils attendaient avec impatience le jour de leur mariage. Le soleil de quatre heure, moins fort, les avait permis de sortir et de se câliner discrètement dans la cour aride de la maison de Maude. Couchés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassaient avec passion, leur bas-ventre enflammé. Ils n'étaient plus vierge depuis longtemps et ils profitaient de chaque moment d'intimité pour donner libre cour à leurs ébats. Les parents s'en réjouissaient. Un enfant serait plus que bienvenue.

« Encore deux semaines et nous serons unis. », chuchota Ren à l'oreille de Maude. « Ensemble et pour toujours. Pour le meilleur et pour le _pire_ »

La jeune fille sourit affectueusement et se dégagea de lui. Elle embrassa le nombril de son amoureux avec sa langue avant de répéter :

« Oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, oh que je t'aime Ren-kun »

« Moi aussi »

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Oui…dans deux semaines son plan allait pouvoir commencer. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même Maude qui venait de finir ses études avec Tsunade. Il lui fallait juste éliminer cette Deidara de malheur, une tâche facile.

« Tu crois que Deidara-neechan acceptera notre union? Elle ne t'aime pas »

« Elle sera obligée ou deviendra déserteur, telle est son avenir », rétorqua sèchement Ren.

« Ren-kun, arrête! Tu me fais peur! »

« Bouh! », s'exclama-t-il en prenant ses poignets.

Maude éclata de rire et Ren la bécota dans le cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de s'habiller et de rentrer. En traversant la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille remarqua sa sœur près du salon. Elle semblait de forte mauvaise humeur.

« Vas-t-en, gamin », dit Deidara sur un ton glacial.

Ren lui lança un regard noir, embrassa Maude sur la joue et sortit hors de la maison avant de courir pour retourner chez lui.

« Suis-moi », ordonna Deidara.

« Pourquoi? », demanda acidement Maude.

« Je t'expliquera plus tard. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupire de découragement, mais se résigna tout de même à suivre sa sœur. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte.

« J'ai réussi! »

« Réussi quoi? »

« Mon jutsu, regarde »

Deidara enleva ses gants, laissant apparaître une bouche sur chaque paume.

« Dégueu! », vomit Maude. « J'arrive pas à croire mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as empêché Ren de voir ça. T'es sûre qu t'as pas tout ratée? »

« Ça va servir à faire exploser ton petit chou », dit Deidara. « Je blague! », ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa sœur faire craquer ses jointures. « C'est grâce à ça que je vais pouvoir fabriquer mes explosifs afin de produire un art d'une beauté inexplicable, magnifique! »

« J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de beau là dedans »

« … »

« Quoi? »

« Tu ne connais rien à l'art, toi »

Deidara la fit sortir de sa chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez. Maude grommela. Le comportement étrange de sa sœur commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Art par ci, art par là. Il y avait eu plusieurs attentats à la bombe dans le pays et Deidara s'y réjouissait à chaque fois. Un lien? Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme fit volte-face et sinua dans les étroits couloirs, pourtant larges, la sensation des baisers de Ren encore ancrée dans son esprit. Il était si parfait, si tendre, si merveilleux. Pourquoi Deidara ne l'aimait pas? De la jalousie, sans doute. Elle entendit une explosion derrière elle, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa mère apparut à la porte de la cuisine.

« Viens ici, ma chérie. »

Maude la suivit sans hésiter. Mika ferma la porte de bois qui glissa dans un bruissement sourd. Les cheveux gris se faisaient de plus en plus abondant dans sa chevelure rousse et des rides creusaient son visage tanné par le soleil et la température aride du pays de la Roche. Ses yeux brillants montrèrent une magnifique une robe blanche aux voiles multicolores : le corset ruisselant de rubis et de diamants et la longue jupe qui coule entre les doigts. Maude regarda cette beauté, ébahie. Mise sur un mannequin, la tunique était splendide.

« Ka….kaasama…wow! », balbutia Maude.

Kaasama mère d'un ton très respectueux

« C'est ta tenue de mariage », s'enjoua la mère, le visage rayonnant. « Comme tu proviens d'une famille noble, il faut que ça aille avec ta richesse »

« Qui sait que je vais être vêtue de la sorte? »

« Moi, toi et Deidara. Ta sœur était furieuse quand elle l'avait vue. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse »

« Non. Elle n'aime pas Ren-kun, c'est tout »

« Oh, arrête! », se moqua sa maman.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

XxxX

Assise sur son lit, Deidara regarda les bouches de ses mains. Une fureur lui montait aux joues. Ren lui avait volé sa sœur. Il détruisait sa vie.

« Et ils se marieront bientôt », cracha l'artiste. « J'veux pas voir ça. »

Elle grogna dans son coin avant de remettre ses gants. Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler. Elle poussa un soupire, mais se rendit tout de même dans la cuisine. La jeune femme jeta un regard de dégoût à la robe de mariage, ignora sa sœur et se tourna vers Mika.

« Vas chez l'épicier. J'ai besoin de lait, d'œufs et de noix. »

Deidara prit l'argent que lui tendait la vielle femme et claqua la porte, le bruit sourd de ses pas se reflétant dans les vibrations de l'air. L'oxygène frais du soir lui fit du bien. Le Soleil partait s'endormir et allait laisser place à la Lune. Elle entreprit la longue marche qui la séparait du village le plus proche. Des hautes falaises sombres emplissaient le paysage. Deidara resta sur ses gardes, mais entreprit d'accélérer le pas. Au milieu du chemin, elle entendit un rire moqueur et glacial.

« Ren », siffla Deidara sans se retourner.

Ren, qui se trouvait derrière sa futur belle-sœur, eut un autre ricanement.

« Salut, Deidara-chan »

« La ferme, salaud »

Elle perçut les mouvements menaçant de Ren derrière elle.

« Je sais que tu refuses mon mariage avec la jolie Maude. », murmura le jeune homme. « C'est pas bien ça »

« Cesse tes sarcasmes. Je sais que tu n'as pas les idées nettes. Crache le morceau. T'as un plan machiavélique avoue-le »

Un kunai brilla sous sa gorge. Les muscles de Deidara se tendirent alors que ses gants glissaient discrètement sur le sol.

« Je vais devoir t'éliminer, Dei-dei. Ta présence gêne mes affaires », dit Rein. « Dommage, je t'appréciais bien »

« Eh bien, pas moi »

Ren explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

« Art is a bang », hurla Deidara.

Une grosse détonation retentit derrière elle tandis que la bombe d'argile qu'elle avait posé sur Ren explosait. La jeune femme sauta plusieurs mètres vers l'avant. Un sourire arrogant apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Art is a bang, yeah! »

La fumée se dissipa graduellement. Devant Deidara, le jeune homme haletait, le corps couvert de brûlures.

« TOI! », s'écria Ren en bondissant vers l'adolescente.

Il fut brutalement arrêté par un coup de pied au ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se plia en deux et ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur la petite silhouette de Maude.

« C'est quoi votre problème?! », se fâcha-t-elle.

« Mon problème? C'est ta sœur! Elle fait exprès pour qu'on ne puisse se marier et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réprimande qu'une douleur atroce lui vrilla le ventre; l'impression que l'acide de son estomac se répandait dans son corps. Il baissa les yeux vers son abdomen, d'où une grosse lame le transperçait de part et d'autre, et mit sa main sur sa plaie. Il y avait du sang, son sang. Sa main était rouge de son sang à lui. Ren entendait la voix lointaine de Maude, hystérique, qui hurlait son nom. Il faisait froid…Le jeune homme hoqueta, ses pensées devinrent brouillard dans son esprit, ses yeux se révulsèrent et, sans forces, ses jambes le lâchèrent, le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol.

« REN! REN! », paniqua Maude qui courra vers lui. Deidara resta figée sur place alors qu'un homme ôtait son épée du cadavre du fiancé. Il les regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il s'agissait d'Orochimaru.

Maude se jeta sur le sol et souleva Ren par les épaules. Pas de pouls. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et concentra son chakra afin de produire un jutsu médical pouvant arrêter l'hémorragie. Sans succès. Des larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

« Ren! Ren! REEEEEN! »

Deidara se posta près de sa sœur.

« Ren! Non…Non! Il est…REN! NON! REN! », hurla Maude qui secoua le corps sans vie de son amant.

Le sol se mit à vibrer dangereusement. Deidara jeta un regard inquiet vers le collines où le roc granuleux s'effritait. Un écoulement de terrain serait inévitable. Elle prit sa sœur par la taille et la souleva, mais Maude protesta violemment. Elle criait à plein poumon, se débattant de haut en large pour se débarrasser de l'étreinte de sa sœur; elle voulait voir Ren. Son cerveau refusait d'admettre sa mort soudaine, subite. Son cœur se déchirait en milles miettes, saignant sans arrêt, déboulant dans un vide profond et sans espoir. Maude hurlait et hurlait; Deidara créa devant elle un immense oiseau et s'envola aussitôt car un glissement de terrain envahit le sol et recouvrit Ren de son amas de boues, de grès, de roches et de sables. Comme à chaque moment tragique, les nuages versèrent leurs larmes, cachant celles de Maude. Elle arrêta de se débattre et laissa son corps sombrer dans l'inconscience pour échapper à cette souffrance. Ren…

Deidara lança un coup d'œil vers le bas. Elle vit ce qui semblait être une main sortir du sol, mais la pluie abondante l'empêchait de rapidement conclure cette supposition. Le tonnerre rugit et Deidara crut plus sage de rentrer à la maison pour ne pas finir en dinde rôtie. Le vent battit plus fort et la jeune femme, n'étant pas encore habituée, eut de la difficulté à manœuvrer correctement son oiseau. Elle arriva de peine et de misère devant la demeure. Deidara descendit de sa monture et empoigna sa sœur pour la mettre à l'abris. Elle courut jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle fut accueillit par sa mère hystérique, son père troublé et les regards froids des parents de Ren.

« Oh! Deidara! Mon ange! Mon amour! Tu es toute sale! », s'écria Mika qui bondit vers sa fille.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Maude, évanouie.

« Mon dieu, Maude! », paniqua-t-elle en prenant brusquement sa cadette des bras de Deidara . « Que s'est-il passé? Deidara! Non! Maude, ma fille, mon amour! »

« Calme-toi, femme »

La voix sèche d'Ori, le père de Ren, claqua dans l'air. Mika arrêta de parler, mais elle pleurait toujours comme une madeleine.

« Où est Ren? », demanda le grand homme, les mains sur ses hanches.

Ça prit quelques secondes à Deidara pour réaliser le sens de la question.

« Mort », lâcha-t-elle.

Un froid glacial envahit la pièce.

« Pardon? »

Aucun sentiment ne se déchiffrait sur son visage.

« Mort », répéta Deidara. « Mort en voulant me tuer. Il a été transpercé par une épée et est enterré entre les falaises »

Ori la gifla violemment. La jeune fille, surprise, n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

« Pardon?! », explosa le père de Ren qui l'empoigna par le col et la souleva loin du plancher.

Deidara n'arrivait plus à respirer. La grosse main de l'homme l'étouffait. Elle se débattit vainement. Ori leva son autre main pour frapper encore l'adolescente.

« Lâche-la »

Ori se retourna vers Maude. Elle se tenait bien droite, le regard glacial, les yeux bouffis.

« Pardon?! »

« C'est le seul mot que tu sais dire? Lâche-la »

L'homme ne broncha pas. Agacée, Maude dégaina un kunai.

« Maude! », s'exclama sa mère.

La femme d'Ori n'avait même pas bouger depuis le début et ne fit rien quand Maude s'approcha de son mari, son arme levé.

« Lâche-la », répéta Maude, impassible.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas à sa demande, elle bondit. Ori leva le bras pour parer l'attaque, mais il avait oublié que la jeune femme avait été l'élève de Tsunade. Elle concentra son chakra dans son deltoïde et frappa à pleine puissance. L'homme vit avec horreur le kunai séparer le membre du reste de son corps. Tout le monde resta bouche bée, même Deidara. Ori cria de douleur.

« Tu es folle?! », paniqua Mika, la maman des deux jeunes filles.

Maude répondit d'un autre coup de kunai qui décapita sur le champ la mère de Ren. Les survivants se figèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'adolescente dans un tel état de rage.

« Saleté de garce! », cracha Ori qui sauta sur Maude qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. « Shiime! »

Contre tout attente, sa jambe explosa à quelques centimètres près de la jeune adolescente. Deidara se leva nonchalamment. Il montra les bouches dans ses paumes.

« Art is a bang, yeah », dit-elle, toute souriante. « Hum. Désolé, t'es allé trop loin, vieux. Ton fils a crevé; attaque pas Maude-chan, sinon, tu exploses yeah »

Maude mouilla ses lèvres d'un coup de langue.

« Tue-le »

Bang! Ori ne fut plus en vie. Ses organes tachèrent la famille. Mika s'évanouit. Tariar la prit dans ses bras. Il tentait de se faire petit. Ses enfants l'effrayaient.

« Ren est mort », murmura Maude à l'intention de son père. « J'ai mal, toosama, j'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal que j'ai des envies de meurtres. Je ne suis plus capable, toosama. JE NE SUIS PLUS CAPABLE DE TE SUPPORTER! »

Toosama : Père d'un ton respectueux

Elle courut vers Tariar et, avec une force surhumaine, lui fracassa le crâne ainsi que le mur du salon.

« Hum…impressionnant je dois l'admettre », sourit Deidara qui s'approcha de sa sœur. « J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses tuer p'pa »

Maude jeta un coup d'œil à son poing ensanglanté.

« Partons d'ici. »

« Et m'man? »

« Elle mourra quand tu exploseras la maison »

« Yeah »

Ils prirent quelques vêtements de rechanges, sortirent à l'extérieur rejoindre l'oiseau qui les attendait toujours et regardèrent la maison. La pluie battait toujours à son maximum.

« Au revoir, ancienne vie, yeah. Maude, voici mon art… »

« …art is a bang, je sais. »

« hum… »

La maison vola dans un éclat assourdissant. Ils regardèrent le spectacle sans s'émouvoir du sort de leur mère.

**XxxX**

**Fin du chapitre. C'est ça l'histoire de la petite famille disons…Reviews? **


	10. Une femme, un homme

**Eh oui, c'est vraiment l'épilogue de cette fic ( qui date depuis un an je dois dire…)**

**Eh oui, c'est vraiment l'épilogue de cette fic ( qui date depuis un an je dois dire…). C'est triste, je dois l'avouer, mais au moins, c'est une sorte de fin heureuse quoi (****pas**** dans le style : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.)**

**Je remercie énormément tous mes revieweurs(ses) et leurs magnifiques commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à continuer cette fic et à ne pas l'abandonner. Cette fic a été la troisième fic que j'ai créé, c'était à mes tout début en temps qu'écrivaine. Vous avez tous remarqué le grand changement de style du début à la fin de l'histoire. C'est mon évolution. J'en suis fière et j'encourage à tout ceux qui veulent d'écrire des fics pour le bonheur d'en écrire.**

**Pourtant, je ne vous laisse pas en plan! Trois tarées ( que je ne finirais sans doute jamais à cause de toutes les idées que je reçois! Merci à tous! XD!) avance à une vitesse phénoménale et Gaara… la rattrape de peu!**

**Aussi, j'écris un oneshot ( défi de Sashiin) un peu Yaoi. SasuXNaru, NejiXGaa, DeiXKisa + un couple mystère! Je vous laisse le résumé ci-bas :**

**La fameuse fiole ****:**_** Tsunade s'ennuie. Sasuke aussi. Le trio de Suna rend visite à l'Hokage. Pein est furieux contre Itachi et Kisame. Deidara est malchanceux. Une fiole en forme de canard même pas mignon est vendue au enchère. Défi de Sashiin.**_

**Sans compter deux autres fics en cour d'écriture elles aussi! Elles seront publiées dans cette ordre :**

**Fidélité mortelle :**_**Alors que je voulais vengeance, me voilà prise entre les mains de l'assassin qu'est mon ancien camarade, tel un insecte dans la toile d'une Veuve Noire…une fidélité mortelle…**_

**La beauté noire d'une Belle-de-Jour :**_** La fille du nikusakage est assassinée. Sa sœur cadette fait appel à l'Akatsuki pour faire une mutinerie à son père, le Kage de la haine. Pourtant, l'ambition est une arme à double tranchants…**_

**Et maintenant, le dernier de la fic :**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Épilogue : Une femme, un homme.**

**XxxX**

Le sol se mit à vibrer dangereusement. Deidara, dans sa chambre, sentit que cette technique était bien trop familière à son goût. Il se releva brusquement de sa position compromettante sur Akane. Sur ses gardes, celle-ci demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Dei-kun? »

Deidara l'embrassa rapidement, se dégagea d'elle et entreprit de s'habiller. Akane le regarda, surprise. Le jeune homme finit par répondre :

« C'est maintenant que ça ce joue…hum! »

XxxX

Kakashi réagit vivement au tremblement de terre. Il ordonna à son équipe d'ANBUS d'arrêter sa course. Ils virent avec stupeur les arbres s'éloigner les uns des autres grâce à leurs racines puissantes alors que le sol s'élargissait affreusement, formant une immense clairière de grès, de sables et de boue à plus d'une demie-lieue de large.

Une lieue égale à environ cinq kilomètre

« Salut, Kakashi-san »

Kakashi posa son regard en direction de la vague silhouette au centre de la clairière. IL sut immédiatement qui c'était :

« Ren… »

XxxX

Maude et Itachi bondirent vers le bouleversement. La blonde connaissait trop bien cette technique pour savoir que Ren était mêlé à l'affaire. Que voulait-il? Que faisait-il? Pourquoi? Voulait-il défier Itachi par jalousie? Voulait-il reprendre leur mariage?

« Il te veut », murmura Itachi.

« Pardon? »

Son amant ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sauter vers le haut pour s'agripper à une branche et se propulser vers l'avant. Maude lui emboîta le pas, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'Itachi lui cachait. Pourquoi était-il silencieux tout d'un coup? La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui. Le vent lui balayait le visage.

« Le secret porté sur moi est-il dangereux, Itachi-kun? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de la part du renégat.

''Ren'', songea Maude qui accéléra le pas. Son cœur battait à la chamade à ce nom. Sa bouche s'asséchait et une boule se formait dans sa gorge; avec tristesse, elle se retint de pleurer. Elle évita une branche vers sa droite et reprit contenance.

« Itachi », dit impoliment Maude. « Réponds-moi »

Maude prit de la vitesse pour se mettre à ses côtés. Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Devait-il le lui dire? Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais il ne désirait pas non plus que Ren mette son plan à exécution. Que faire? Il soupira intérieurement. L'amour était une émotion compliquée, avec des avantages et des défauts. Toutefois, malgré que son cœur lui refusât de le faire, Itachi s'arrêta. Maude prit place près de lui, sur une branche voisine. Le renégat posa son regard rouge sur elle. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Itachi déclara enfin :

« Ren te veut. Il veut ta puissance. Il veut dominer le monde avec toi »

PAF!

Itachi ressentit une vive douleur à sa joue droite, et revola quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement sonné. Maude venait de le gifler violemment, sans pitié. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, devant lui, haletante. Itachi déposa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur qui enflait à vue d'œil. Il saignait. Le renégat ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? Il maudit Ren. Le jeune Uchiha se leva. Maude essuya brusquement une larme.

« Tu…Tu mens! », hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son amant lui disait la vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait l'impression que l'étau se resserrait contre son cœur. Celui-ci lui brûlait comme jamais auparavant, transperçant son être d'une atroce agonie. Il coulait sa sentence dans ses artères, puis ses veines, tel l'huile qui frémit vers une flamme. Maude en avait plus qu'assez des mensonges et des complots. Ne pouvait-il pas mener une vie normale?

« Crois-moi pas, mais je répète les paroles de Ren », rétorqua Itachi d'un ton cassant. « Je m'en vais le tuer, que ça te plaise ou non »

Et il partit, la laissant seule dans sa souffrance. Itachi bondit d'arbres en arbres, aussi vote qu'il le pouvait. Il était en colère, en colère car Maude ne l'écoutait pas.

« Ren est une drogue pour elle », nota le nukenin pour lui-même. « Il faut régler la source même du conflit »

Soudain, brusquement, la forêt s'arrêta pour faire place à une grande plaine. Itachi, mut par un désir profond, ne se soucia nullement de l'impression de danger. Il resta à l'orée du boisée. De l'autre côté, il y avait des ANBUS et Kakashi. À l'ouest, Deidara venait d'atterrir. Les shinobis spéciales de la Feuille, à leur vue, s'agitèrent nerveusement. Kakashi leur ordonna de se calmer. L'un d'eux dit :

« Kakashi-sempai…Ce sont des nukenins! »

« Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis pour ce combat », répliqua le ninja copieur, malgré sa jalousie intense envers Itachi.

Les renégats l'entendirent clairement même si la distance les séparant équivalait à près de deux kilomètres et demi. Deidara, Itachi, Kakashi et les ANBUS attendirent une dizaine de minutes sans que Ren ne se présentât. Un courant d'air froid leur balayait régulièrement le visage. Maude non plus n'arrivait pas. Le nukenin de Konoha comprit qu'elle aimait trop Ren. Son cœur se serra, mais il reprit ses esprits. Il allait trancher la tête de Ren de ses propres mains.

Au bout d'une heure, ils s'impatientaient. Était-ce un leurre? Voulait-il attirer Maude quelque part d'autre? Ce fut la plus grande crainte de Kakashi.

Puis, un rire se déclancha. Il n'y avait personne, mais Kakashi jura que cette voix se trouvait au centre de la clairière. Et ce rire, Deidara le reconnut comme celui de Ren, tant il l'entendît dans le passé. Aïgu, moqueur, à la fois sarcastique et cruel, où se perçait une nuance d'amusement. Déjà, Ren ricanait de sa future victoire.

Le vent se leva, telle une petite tornade grisâtre. Les shinobis me bougèrent, attendant la suite. Ren se matérialisa sur le milieu de la plaine, comme un dieu apparaît devant ses fidèles. Il était vêtu d'une camisole blanche qui laissait paraître ses larges épaules et sa poitrine musculeuse. Son pantalon cramoisie pouvait mettre ses fesses en valeur si il n'avait pas été fait en la même matière que le jeans. Il était nu-pied. Ses cheveux retombaient contre son cou. Kakashi, qui ne l'avait jamais vu, comprit comment sa belle ne pouvait se défaire : c'était un homme séduisant au sourire charmeur. Et…beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

« Yo! », fit Ren, faussement joyeux.

Brusquement, une explosion retenti près du jeune homme. Itachi lança un coup d'œil en direction de Deidara qui fulminait sur place. Triple idiot. Évidemment, l'impulsion s'était emparé de l'ex-ninja d'Iwa. Les ANBUS, eux, poussèrent des exclamations de surprise.

Étonnement, quand la fumée se dissipa, Ren n'avait subi aucun dommage. Il riait toujours. Les ANBUS dégainèrent kunais et shiruken, Kakashi leva son bandeau frontal et Itachi alluma ses fameuses pupilles. Deidara venait de construire un C2.

« Doton! », s'écria Ren. « La malédiction de la Terre-Mère! »

Ses mains frappèrent le sol. Une violente secousse fit trembler la terre à une puissance proche de sept sur l'échelle de Richter. Les shinobis eurent de la difficulté à rester sur pied. Deidara bondit sur son oiseau et s'éleva dans les airs. Il connaissait trop bien cette technique, tout comme la précédente.

Des crevasses lézardèrent la plaine. Itachi sauta vers un arbre où il se savait en sécurité. Kakashi fit de même, mais malheureusement une racine rougeâtre s'empara de la jambe d'un ANBU et le tira brutalement dans une lézarde. On entendit un cri, puis plus rien. Ils frissonnèrent. Une autre liane voulut attraper un juunin spécial, mais une araignée tomba sur la plante et la fit exploser.

« Je connais ce jutsu », grogna Deidara à Ren. « C'est mon père qui te la apprit. Il sera inutile de l'utiliser contre moi. Je sais la contrer »

Le sourire de Ren s'élargit.

« Vraiment? »

Son bras se tendit vivement vers Kakashi, et l'autre en direction d'Itachi, tout deux perchés sur des arbres. Malgré la puissance de leurs sharingans, ils ne purent esquiver les branches qui les entourèrent avec force, manquant de les étouffer. Ils tentèrent de se dégager, sans succès.

« Leur vie ne m'intéresse pas », rétorqua Deidara.

« Peut-être, mais les tuer fera mon affaire »

Ren ferma les poings. L'étreinte se resserra dangereusement autour d'Itachi et Kakashi. Il allait leur briser les côtes!

« Dans cinq minutes, ils vont finir en bouillie. Pouf! Plus aucun rival contre moi »

Kakashi mit ses mains contre sa gorge : il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Deidara serra les dents. Bien qu'il n'aimât guère le ninja copieur et le jeune Uchiha, bien qu'il possédait une immense fierté, le nukenin savait que leur aide pouvait être précieuse. Alors, il décida, contre son gré, de tenter de les sauver. Assis sur son oiseau, il fourra ses deux mains dans des sacs contenant de l'argile. Après une minute, ses bouches lâchèrent des faucons explosifs vers Ren et les victimes. Le garçon maudit leva un bras et la terre s'éleva, le protégeant des attaques de Deidara. Les racines restèrent saines et saufs malgré les bombes pour dégager Itachi et Kakashi.

« Comment?! », murmura Deidara, stupéfait. Jadis, il aurait facilement défait cette technique. Ren n'était sûrement pas devenu si puissant en si peu de temps. Puis, Deidara se rappela : Orochimaru! Se serpent avait pu l'entrainer comme il le faisait maintenant avec le surnommé Sasukette.

Ren le regardait avec des yeux de fous, tel un possédé de Satan.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi! Avec ta sœur, je vais devenir le maître du monde! Et sans l'Akatsuki pour m'en empêcher! »

« Me sous-estimes-tu, espèce d'abruti? », se fâcha Deidara.

Les trois derniers ANBUS sautèrent vers le ninja fou pour venger leur camarade. Malheureusement, ce saut leur coûta la vie : ils furent pendus grâce à quelques branches d'arbres. Deidara s'en soucia peu, ce n'était que des morpions après tout! Ren posa une main sur son front, tout sourire malade mentale.

« Plus que deux minutes à vivre à tes charmants amis », susurra Ren, les yeux oranges grands ouverts.

''Dois-je me rendre jusqu'à C4? '', s'inquiéta Deidara.

Soudain, quelque chose enserra sa taille. Le nukenin se tourna vivement et son corps se tendit. Assise à ses côtés, Maude le fixait tristement, la mine terne, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

« Imouto », chuchota Deidara.

Elle se blottit contre son dos. Il ne réagit pas.

« Tu es folle? C'est toi que veut Ren »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais »

« Que fais-tu ici alors? »

« J'ai…je cherche ta présence. Je ne sais plus. C'est… ». Elle se mit à sangloter. « …trop bouleversant. »

Deidara secoua la tête. C'était bien une fille pour ignorer ce qui se passait devant elle et pour se préoccuper que de ses sentiments. Le nukenin dit sèchement:

« Imouto, il faut tuer Ren. Itachi-san et l'autre vont crever si on n'agit pas »

« Non! Je…je ne veux pas tuer…Ren »

« Itachi-san va mourir alors! »

« Non… »

Elle versa encore plus de larmes. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute. Deidara n'avait plus le choix : il fourra ses mains dans les sacs. Il n'aurait pas le temps de sauver Itachi et le ninja de Konoha, mais il fallait que Ren meurt. Le C4 se formait lentement. Ren n'avait toujours pas remarqué Maude car l'oiseau volait au dessus de sa tête. Plus que trente secondes…

Et pendant ces trente secondes, Maude se décida enfin. Elle se mit debout et fit le saut de l'ange. Deidara poussa une exclamation de frustration. La jeune femme laissa le vent lui fouetter le corps et se laissa tomber dans le vide sans aucune crainte. Elle se mit en position étoile pour mieux contrôler son vol afin de ne pas tournoyer. À sa vue, Ren sourit et ouvrit grands les bras :

« Ahh! Maude-cha… »

Il interrompit sa phrase. Maude venait d'atterrir près de Kakashi. Il s'était évanoui. D'un geste rapide, elle posa une main sur l'arbre, l'autre sur la branche. Elle rassembla son chakra et éloigna les branches aussi facilement que si ç'avait été du beurre. Kakashi tomba au sol, où il fut rattraper par un clone. Maude bondit vers Itachi et refit le même manège. Par contre, le renégat était conscient.

« Maude… », murmura-t-il.

Elle ne le regardait pas. La jeune femme fixait Ren, triste. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, le sourire toujours accrochés aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fermés, tel un renard. Il prit un ton arrogant à la Ichimaru Gin de Bleach :

« Ahhh! Maude-chan, mon amour! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu! Bisou? »

Il reçut une violente gifle. Le jeune homme revola plusieurs mètres plus loin, sonné. Maude, debout devant Itachi, la respiration haletante, regardait son poings, étonnée. Elle…Elle avait frappé Ren? Pourquoi? Comment? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça? Oh mon dieu, Ren…Ren…Il voulait tuer Itachi et Kakashi. Maude n'avait pu le laisser faire cela.

Ren se leva doucement du petit cratère que le choc de sa collision avec le sol avait formé. Il était surpris. Il épousseta ses vêtements maintenant plein de poussières.

« Je vois », susurra le shinobi aux cheveux grisâtres. « Pardonne-moi, Maude-chan. J'ai fait du mal à Itachi-kun et à Kakashi-kun »

« Ne joue pas avec moi », dit sèchement l'ex-élève de Tsunade. « C'est vrai que tu veux conquérir le monde? »

« Mais bien sûr! Ça va être mieux qu'avec l'Akatsuki. Tu vas être Reine avec moi, ma chérie »

« Croire que je vais te suivre »

De telles paroles lui faisait mal au cœur. C'était Ren. Son Ren! Mais Ren était mort non On l'avait assassiné…

« Laisse-moi les tuer, ils vont nous gêner », murmura-t-il.

Maude bondit sur lui, un kunai dans sa main droite. Elle le lui lança, mais Ren l'évita en se projeta vers Kakashi. Soudain, Maude concentra son chakra dans son poing et frappa durement le sol. La terre craquela, puis un immense cratère se forma et parcourut presque toute la plaine. C'était un immense trou d'un mètre de profondeur et de près d'une demie-lieue d'aire. Deidara poussa un long soupire, Ren fronça les sourcils dans différents angles, Itachi eut un tic de la lèvre supérieur et Kakashi n'eut aucune réaction, restant évanoui. Des cheveux cachaient le visage de Maude, empêchant de le voir. Elle leva la tête, aucune émotion visible dans ses yeux. Elle posa son poing devant Ren.

« Je suis l'ex-apprentie de Tsunade-taicho. Ne me sous-estime pas, Ren-kun. Jamais je ne te suivrai dans ta quête folle. »

Elle pleurait. Maude voulait vomir. Son Ren l'avait trahi, trahi depuis peut-être des années. Itachi et Deidara avaient tous les deux affirmés la même chose. Et Ren n'avait pas contredit ce fait, il l'avouait! Maude sécha ses larmes et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Deidara avait raison : il fallait tuer Ren, que l'idée lui plaise ou non. La jeune femme soupira, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et leva le bras. Deidara la regardait. Il sourit dès qu'il comprit le message.

Maude sauta en direction de Ren. Elle lui donna un coup de pied qui déracina un arbre. Le jeune survivant voulut esquiver, mais une bombe explosa près de son oreille. La jeune femme se projeta sur l'oiseau de son frère.

« Maude », chuchota Itachi, laisser à l'abandon derrière.

Deidara lança une autre bombe que Ren évita de justesse. Cependant, il ne vit pas que, pendant qu'il étouffait Itachi et Kakashi, Maude avait placé des mines sous la terre rêche. Dès qu'il mit le pied sur le sol, un souffle chaud lui brûla la peau.

« Il est mort? », demanda prudemment Maude, les larmes aux yeux. Voir le cadavre de son ancien fiancé ne la réjouissait guère.

« J'en doute », souffla son frère. « Hum… »

Il alluma le dispositif de son œil. À chaque « clic » du bouton qu'il pesait, il voyait un peu plus clairement dans la fumée âcre. Itachi s'était réfugié dans les arbres. Maude lui avait sûrement ordonné de partir. Il cliqua une autre fois. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Il sourit tout de même.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », s'enquit la jeune femme, paniquant de plus en plus.

« Hum, il est encore en vie, et quasiment intacte! Yeah…ça va être intéressant! »

« Mais il a explosé! »

Deidara frissonna d'excitation.

« Yeah, il est endurant. J'aime ça. Le véritable combat commence! »

Maude lui donna une taloche derrière la tête. Elle « acceptait » de « tuer » Ren car celui-ci l'avait trahi et avait tenté de tuer ses deux amants. Cependant, l'éventualité de la mort de son ancien fiancé lui resserrait le cœur. Mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'avait pas à pleurer. Elle était une konoichi! L'ex-élève de Tsunade sans compter le fait qu'elle était nukenin. Maude se résignait à tuer Ren et une nouvelle détermination apparaissait désormais dans son esprit.

La fumée se dissipa. Ren souriait, un sourire fou, meurtrier, malade. Dans ses yeux s'illuminaient une lueur indescriptible. On aurait dit un démon; un monstre sortit de l'enfer. Le fils du Diable en personne.

« Doton! L'attaque du fouet mortel! », hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une immense racine d'au moins six mètres de diamètre grimpa au ciel à une vitesse hallucinante. Sa base se remplissait d'épines, telle la tige d'une rose. La plante prit un élan en se penchant vers l'arrière, et, violemment, frappa la queue de l'oiseau d'argile. Deidara perdit la maîtrise de sa monture qui se mit tournoyer. La racine revint à la charge, mais cette fois Maude le puncha d'un puissant coup de poing digne de Tsunade. La plante se déchira en deux et sa partie supérieur tomba sur le sol sableux, faisant exploser une dizaine de petites mines.

« Good puch! », dit Deidara.

Il avait réussit à reprendre la maîtrise de l'oiseau.

« Peuh! », fit Maude en regardant le bout de ses ongles. « Tu me prends pour qui? »

Mais Ren n'en restait pas là. Deux autres racines s'élevèrent du sol et tentèrent de frapper l'oiseau. Maude refit la même technique pour détruire les plantes, mais cette fois là, une des épines lui déchira la chair de l'avant-bras et du coude. Son pouce se disloqua, pendant tristement contre sa main. Maude retint un cri de douleur. Elle s'effondra aux pieds de Deidara. Elle tenta d'arrêter le saignement en enserrant sa blessure entre ses cuisses. Ça faisait atrocement mal!

« Cesse de rechigner », grogna le nukenin. « Soignes-toi et reprends le combat! »

« J'suis épuisée. C'est pas toi qui se défends contre ces légumes! Concentrer son chakra et le relâcher d'un coup, c'est pas de la tarte… »

« Soignes-toi! », explosa Deidara.

Il la gifla.

Maude essuya sa joue rouge avec sa main valide. Elle fixait son frère un moment. Son attitude était déplorable. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé? Il était fou? La jeune femme rassembla ses dernières réserves de chakra et guérit sa blessure. Elle ne possédait guère de force…

Effectivement, Ren revint à la charge. Cette fois, ce fut cinq racines qui les attaquèrent. Furieux que sa sœur ne puisse rien faire, Deidara lâcha plusieurs explosifs de puissance C2 qui les détruirent facilement.

« C'est tout ce que t'as? », s'exclama Deidara, souriant lui aussi. « C'est même pas jouissif ton truc. Allez, combat comme un homme, un vrai! »

Ren avait arrêté de sourire. Il fixait le jeune homme d'un air grâve. Apparemment, il sous-estimait le nukenin d'Iwa. Ses jutsus faiblissaient devant les attaques de son adversaire. Que faire? Il fallait profiter d'une distraction de son adversaire. Il fallait que Deidara parle à Maude.

« Hé, tête jaune! », hurla Ren envers le renégat. « Regard derrière to… »

« KATON! Le feu du dragon! »

Ren mangea en pleine face une boule de feu gigantesque made by Itachi. Kakashi fit la même chose et le clone de Maude poussa un cri de guerre avant de frapper son ex au niveau de l'épaule des que les flammes se dissipèrent. Elle se détacha du corps de Ren qui était complètement brûlé. Le bushin se dématérialisa. Itachi et Kakashi faisaient face à leur ennemi commun.

« Hum…jaloux, jalousie! »

« Bouge un peu, j'veux voir, nii-san no baka. »

Ren toussa. De la poussière sortait de sa bouche. Son épaule gauche, qui dépassait son autre d'au moins dix centimètres, pendait douloureusement contre son corps brûlé. Merde. Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque. Pourtant, il éclata d'un rire où perçait une note de folie.

« Ha! Les deux possesseurs de la fameuse pupille sharingan se lègue contre moi. Quelle chance! Je vous montrer ce qu'est un véritable ninjutsu! Doton! La fureur de la… »

« C'est fini, Ren-kun »

Le jeune homme regarda derrière lui. Maude le menaçait d'un kunai sous la gorge et Deidara, près du cœur. Itachi et Kakashi étaient près à lancer un autre Katon pour l'achever.

« Maude-chan… », balbutia Ren. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas me tuer? »

Elle acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de la tête.

« Si je ne te tue pas, tu mourras de toute façon de tes brûlures. Itachi-kun et Kakashi-kun ont fait en sorte que les Katon soient fatales. »

Ren leva les yeux au ciel. Du sang perla de ses lèvres. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il allait mourir.

« Tu as raison, c'est la fin »

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Maude. Ren eut un faible sourire.

« Tu pleures? J'au…J'aurais jamais cru que…je méritait ça »

Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur faiblissait à chaque battement.

« Arrête de…p…pleurer Maude-chan… »

Il regarda Deidara qui le fixait, impassible.

« Adi…eux…vieux.. »

Deidara eut un petit sourire.

« Ita…chi…Kak…ashi…bonne…chan… ce »

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant le message caché qu'il leur transmettait.

« Un..der…nier…baiser…avant le…vo…vo…voyage? », demanda Ren à Maude.

Elle hésita. Deidara prit la place de sa sœur et Maude se posta devant Ren. Elle sécha ses larmes. Doucement, elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son ancien amour. Ren sourit. Un ultime souffle traversa ses dents :

« Je t'aime… »

Son cœur arrêta de battre. Lentement, il s'effondra au sol, glissant contre l'air, alors que son âme s'envolait vers d'autres cieux rejoindre ses parents. La vie l'avait quitté. Il avait toujours su que son rêve n'était que pure folie, mais son plus profond désir était de mourir dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Son amour. Son adorée.

Ainsi fut la mort de Ren, et la fin de la grande histoire de Maude et de Deidara, sœur et frère unis à jamais.

La jeune femme et l'artiste firent dos aux shinobis de Konoha. Ils marchaient dans les bois environnants, regardant le ciel bleu. Quelque part, un oiseau sifflota un aire mélodieux. Il y avait un vide dans leur cœur, un vide indescriptible, mais étrangement agréable. Une paix intérieure se formait et une nouvelle amitié nourrissait leurs nouveaux espoirs. Mains dans la mains, leurs pas foulaient le sol avec une grâce fraternelle. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient maintenant ensemble pour toujours, sans aucun arrêt.

« Dis-moi, Dei-dei »

« Hummmmm….? »

« Pourquoi m'man et p'pa cachaient ta véritable sexualité? Ça m'intrigue ce truc, tu sais. »

Deidara éclata de rire.

« P'pa voulait pas de garçon. Ne demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. En me faisant passer pour une fille, il disait qu'il se sentait mieux ainsi. J'ai fini par m'y habituer et m'y plaire… »

« Oh… »

Deidara lui donna un petit coup de coude amical entre les côtes.

« Je préfèrerais que tu t'encoquines du ninja copieur que Itachi. J'le sniff pas, çuilà… »

« Ahh, tu sais Dei-dei. Je l'ignore. Oui. Je l'ignore… »

_On s'est connu sous un soleil étranger_

_On avait les lèvres tièdes et le corps léger_

_J'ai eu envie de m'abandonner à toi_

_Et la vague déferla…_

_J'ai plongé dans tes délires pour m'étourdir_

_J'ai renié mes désirs pour t'appartenir_

_Je t'ai aimé jusqu'à m'égarer en toi_

_Mon amour est aussi fou que moi_

_Puisqu'il faut partir pour saisir notre chance_

_Je voudrais te dire merci pour l'expérience_

_On s'est quitté sous un soleil désolé_

_On avait les lèvres tièdes et le cœur brisé_

_Tu as transformé le visage de ma vie_

_Il me faudra renaître aujourd'hui_

_Puisqu'il faut partir pour saisir notre chance_

_Je voudrais te dire merci pour l'expérience_

_Même si on doit se séparer_

_On n'arrête jamais d'aimer_

_Bon voyage et prends soin de toi_

_Prends soin de toi…_

_Adieu mon amour_

_Merci et bonne chance…_

FIN

**XxxX**

**Fiiiiiiiinitos! C'est bien la fin d'Une femme, trois hommes. Je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs et tous mes revieweurs pour leurs commentaires et le temps consacré à la lecture de ma fic. Je voudrais aussi rassurer Sashiin que son défi est sur le point d'être publier ( faut jusque je le tape…après les examens de fin d'année!).**

**Merci encore beaucoup de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure et je vous dit AU REVOIR et à LA PROCHAINE pour de nouvelles fanfictions encore plus étranges et mystérieuses!**

**Comme le dirait si bien Ichimaru Gin :**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
